Ice Flower
by yesbyunbaekhee12
Summary: UP DATE-CHAPTER 6!/Kyungsoo, seorang anak laki-laki yang lahir di musim salju dan tumbuh besar sebagai namja cantik yang di juluki Ice Flower. Siap membalas dendam dan merebut kembali apa yang harusnya memang miliknya/"Eomma, aku akan merebut semua apa yang harus ku rebut dan yang harusnya jadi milik kita"/KAISOO RNR jusseyo
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Ice Flower**

**Cast : Kyungsoo, Jongin, Kris and Suho.**

**Other Cast : Please find by yourself ^^**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, drama, sedikit action gagal.**

**Author : Yesbyunbaekhee12**

**Summary : Kyungsoo, seorang anak laki-laki yang lahir di musim salju dan tumbuh besar sebagai namja cantik yang di juluki Ice Flower. Siap membalas dendam dan merebut kembali apa yang harusnya menjadi miliknya.**

**Length : Chaptered**

**A/N : Haii~ saya kembali membawa FF dengan cast kesayangan, KAISOO~ Horeeeeee! *sunyi* ya, seperti biasa, jika kalian sudah membaca FF ini dengan santai, pelan dan hikmat, harap review ne? Marilah saling menghargai. Jadi harus review. Yang mau ngefavorite sama ngefollow juga boleh. Tapi ingat, HARUS REVIEW.**

**Warning, this is YAOI fiction and this is just FICTION OKE? No Bash no flame. RNR please.**

* * *

**~HAPPY READ~**

* * *

Malam sabtu di musim salju yang di hujani bergitu deras oleh butiran-butiran salju yang lembut, putih dan bersih. Saat itu jugalah seorang wanita berkisar umur 25 tahun menggunakan baju hangat yang bertudung menutupi wajah cantiknya sedang berlari menelusuri jalan dan bersembunyi di pepohonan dan semak di tepi jalan masuk sebuah bangunan.

"Sayang? Apa kau kedinginan?"tanya wanita itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Ia tengah membawa anaknya yang berada di dalam sebuah keranjang dan diselimuti oleh kain berlapis-lapis.

Bayi yang ia bawa itu tersenyum dengan mata yang begitu indah. Sama seperti miliknya. Mereka benar-benar sepasang Ibu dan Anak yang mirip.

"Maafkan eomma ne karna tidak bisa mengurus mu? Hiks hiks—"wanita itu terisak. Jemari jempolnya di genggam erat oleh tangan mungil sang anak. Ia seperti tahu saja bahwa mereka akan berpisah.

"Tapi eomma juga tidak tega jika melihat mu di bunuh oleh kakek mu sayang. Kau harus tetap tubuh besar. Apa kau mengerti? Kau harus kuat ya?"pesan wanita itu. Seolah sang anak yang berada di keranjang yang ia bawa mengerti maksudnya. Ya, kalian bertanya kenapa sang kakek dari bayi itu bisa membunuh cucunya sendiri? Karena anak yang berada dalam keranjang ini adalah hasil anak di luar nikah yang mencoreng nama keluarganya. Dan ku rasa, kalian mengerti selanjutnya bukan?.

Wanita itu kemudian menciumi wajah sang anak dengan kehangatan dan penuh kasih sayang.

"Kau harus pergi ne? Kau harus tumbuh besar dan kuat~"ujarnya bergetar. Wanita itu kemudian beranjak menuju depan pintu gedung berwarna putih biru muda itu.

Ia mendongakan kepalanya. Ia kemudian membaca plang yang terdapat di atas pintu utama yang bertuliskan—

**Panti Asuhan Share Love**

Wanita itu kemudian meletakan keranjang berisi anaknya itu di depan pintu. Ia kemudian mencium anaknya sekali lagi dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Ibu mencintai mu, ibu tidak akan membiarkan kakek mu menemukan mu."ujar sang Ibu. Ia kemudian mencium sekali lagi sang anak.

Wanita itu kemudian mencubit kecil tangan sang anak. Sengaja ingin membuatnya bersuara—ya, bayi itu menangis cukup kencang. Kemudian sang wanita itupun pergi beranjak dari tempat itu dan bersembunyi di balik semak-semak.

Perlahan namun pasti. Wanita itu, ia melihat bayangan seseorang berlalu dari jendela gedung itu. Kemudian keluarlah seorang wanita yang tampak cukup tua dari gedung itu kemudian memanggil seseorang.

"Sunny! Sunny!"

"Ne ahjjuma?"kemudian datanglah seorang gadis bertubuh pendek dan berparas cantik.

Mereka tampak berbicara sebentar lalu membawa keranjang berisi bayi tersebut ke dalam panti lalu menutup pintu.

Wanita yang berstatus sang Ibu dari bayi itu pun tersenyum manis sambil menangis dan berlalu pergi.

* * *

**~Ice Flower~**

* * *

"Astaga, ahjjuma, tolong cepat beri bayi ini susu yang hangat ne? Kasihan sekali dia."ujar Sunny selaku pemilik panti asuhan ini.

Sang ahjjuma pun dengan sigap pergi kedapur membawa botol susu yang terdapat di keranjang tadi. Sunny, ia dengan cekatan menggendong sang bayi dengan penuh kelembutan, berharap ia berhasil membuat sang bayi berhenti menangis.

"Sshh shh shhtt. Cup cup sayang. Anak manis jangan menangis."ujar Sunny sembari menggendong anak ini—menimangnya. Namun bayi itu masih belum berhenti menangis, ia masih mengeluarkan tangisan khas bayi berumur 1 tahun.

Namun dengan sangat sabar, gadis bernama Sunny ini tetap menimang sang bayi. Inilah yang membuatnya mendirikan panti asuhan, ia sangat menyayangi anak-anak. Sudah cukup banyak anak terlantar yang ia tolong dan juga ia didik hingga mereka di adopsi oleh orang-orang baik. Sunny tidak akan membiarkan begitu saja orang-orang mengadopsi anak yang ada di pantinya. Ia pasti akan mencari tau latar belakang orang itu.

Saat sang ahjjuma kembali dengan sebotol susu, Sunny menyerahkan bayi itu pada ahjjuma tersebut dan memeriksa keranjang yang membawa bayi itu.

Ia menemukan secarik kertas bertulis surat.

_Tolong rawat anak ku ne? Aku sangat mengharapkannya pada kalian. Aku tidak ingin ia di bunuh kakeknya karena ia lahir di luar pernikahan. Aku sangat menyayanginya, tolong besarkan dia dan beri ia nama yang indah. Seperti Do Kyungsoo, aku rasa kalian akan setuju, tolong jaga anak ku ne? Besarkan ia. Ia membutuhkan banyak cinta, maaf merepotkan mu, aku sangat berterima kasih._

_Stephany Hwang_

Sunny kemudian menitikan sedikit air matanya. Ia bertekat akan merawat dan mendidik anak bernama Do Kyungsoo ini dengan sepenuh hatinya. Semua anak berhak mendapat banyak cinta—itu prinsipnya.

* * *

**~Ice Flower~**

* * *

Musim Panas~

Kyungsoo sedang berjalan di lorong bangunan panti sendirian dengan ditemani tongkat yang ia pegang di tangan kanannya sebagai penunjuk jalan. Mata nya yang begitu besar tampak lurus kedepan sembari menggoyang-goyangkan tongkat besi ringan yang ia bawa.

Sesaat, ia mendengar derap langkah kaki yang begitu ramai dan juga suara tawa segerombol anak laki-laki. Ia hanya bisa membulatkan matanya dan menempelkan dirinya kedinding guna menghindari tabrakan dengan anak-anak lelaki itu. Setelah ia rasa sekelompok anak laki-laki itu sudah menjauh. Ia kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju tempat tujuan.

Tidak peduli dengan matanya yang tidak bisa berfungsi sama sekali. Ya, seperti yang kalian tau, dia buta.

Kyungsoo akhirnya sampai di tempat tujuannya, teras depan gedung panti. Ia sekarag sudah duduk di sebuah kursi panjang yang berada di teras. Duduk dengan tenang dengan matanya yang melihat lurus kedepan walaupun ia sebenarnya tidak bisa melihat. Aku tidak tahu pasti apa penyebab ia buta. Yang aku tahu hanyalah dia memiliki kebutaan total dan tampaknya pihak panti enggan membahas soal ini.

Seseorang menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Hai Kyungsoo, kau sedang apa?"itu adalah salah satu suka relawan pengurus di panti ini.

"Eoh, Taeyeon noona, aku sedang menunggu Sunny noona. Apa ia masih di perjalanan?"tanya Kyungsoo.

"Mmm... ia baru saja berangkat dari Seoul, mungkin ia masih lama untuk sampai Jin'an. Apa kau sudah mengerjakan tugas mu?"

Ya, walaupun Kyungsoo buta, Sunny tetap menyekolahkannya. Ia sekolah di salah satu sekolah khusus tunanetra di Jin'an. Sunny ingin Kyungsoo mengenyam pendidikan karena dilihat dari prestasi anak berumur 13 tahun ini disekolahnya, ia termasuk anak yang cerdas dan selalu memimpin prestasi di kelas.

"Tentu saja Taeyeon noona. Geura? Kalau begitu, aku akan berjalan-jalan dulu untuk berkeliling di sekitar sini ne?"Kyungsoo meminta ijin pada Taeyeon.

"Oke Kyungsoo. Tapi ingat ne, jangan lupa pulang sebelum makan malam. Oke?"tanya Taeyeon memastikan.

"Oke noona."Kyungsoo tersenyum manis dengan bibirnya yang berbentuk hati. Taeyeon kemudian mengacak rambut anak asuhnya dengan sayang kemudian berlalu pergi.

Kyungsoo kemudian kembali mengambil tongkat khususnya lalu bangkit dan berjalan dengan rute yang sudah ia hafal di luar kepala. Ia berjalan dengan wajah damai dan mata besarnya yang menatap lurus kedepan.

Ia berjalan di tepi agar tidak menabrak anak-anak lain yang sedang bermain dengan teman-temannya atau sekedar berlalu lalang.

"Hai Kyungsoo~"

"Hai juga." Kyungsoo selalu mendapat sapaan dari anak-anak lainnya. Ia terkenal cukup ramah dan selalu merespon sapaan itu dengan positif walaupun ia tidak tau wajah orang yang menyapanya.

Walaupun ia terkenal cukup ramah di mata orang-orang bukan berarti ia memiliki seorang teman. Ia tidak memiliki seorang pun teman. Ia lebih memilih untuk menyendiri di kamarnya sambil membaca beberapa buku dengan Huruf Brille.

Kyungsoo terus berjalan melalui rute-rute yang sekali lagi, sudah ia hafal di luar kepalanya jadi ia tidak perlu khawatir akan hal seperti tersesat atau yang lainnya.

Ia sedikit masuk menuju daerah pepohonan dengan jalan setapak di tengah-tengahnya di area belakang gedung panti. Ia terus masuk dengan di bimbing oleh tongkat khususnya. Indra pendengarannya mendapati suara air mengalir. Ia tersenyum, tempat tujuannya sudah dekat.

Cukup sedikit melangkah lebih dalam maka ia akan sampai.

Tap tap tap tap...

Kyungsoo sudah sampai sekarang. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju sebuah kayu gelondongan yang cukup besar berbaring di tanah berumput ini. ia lalu menduduki benda bulat tak sempurna dan panjang tersebut.

Memejamkan mata lalu menghirup udara sebanyak mungkin. Ia suka tempat ini, begitu segar dan asri. Walaupun ia tidak tahu seperti apa tempat ini, namun dia dapat memastikan dengan sangat pasti bahwa tempat ini seperti surga dunia level menengah.

Andaikan kau tau saja Kyungsoo, andaikan saja kau bisa melihat seperti anak lainnya, andaikan andaikan andaikan dan andaikan. Kau akan tahu bahwa tempat dimana kau berada sekarang begitu asri, cantik, damai dan bersih.

Tepat beberapa meter didepan mu ada sebuah sungai berair sangattt jernih yang diperkirakan memiliki kedalam hanya sekitar sedada mu dengan dasarnya adalah tanah yang ditutupi batu-batu yang cantik. Dan jangan lupakan, sungai ini tidak begitu deras dengan suara nya yang begitu menenangkan—untuk poin terakhir Kyungsoo tau ini. Salah satu bakat seorang tuna netra adalah pendengaran yang begitu tajam. Oke, aku melupakan satu poin. Tempat ini di kelilingi oleh pepohonan yang berjejer rapi dan begitu rindang, tepat di hadapannya adalah tanah yang tumbuhi oleh sekumpulan bunga yang begitu indah dan kontras dengan warna hijau yang dihasilkan oleh rumput-rumpu tempat membatasi daerah kekuasaan para bunga.

Kyungsoo meraih benda kotak berwarna biru dengan speaker di sisi kiri dan kanannya—itu sebuah MP3 Player—di sakunya. Ia kemudian meraba benda itu mencari tombol ON/OFF. Segera setelah mendapatkannya, ia menekan tombol itu—menghidupkannya maksud ku.

Kemudian meraba lagi dan menemukan tombol play dibagian paling tengah. Ia kemudian menekan tombol itu dan terputar sebuah lagu yang sudah ia hafal, sekali lagi, di luar kepala.

_**Nal annaehaejwo**_

_**yeah~ geudaega salgo inneun gose nado hamkke teryeogajwo**_

_**Oh sesangui kkeuchirado dwittara galteni**_

_**Budi nae siyaeseo beoseonaji marajwo achimi wado sarajiji marajwo oh**_

_**Kkumeul kkuneun georeum geudaen namanui areumdaun nabi woo hoo hoo woo hoo hoo woo hoo hoo**_

Kyungsoo jadi ikut-ikutan menyanyikan lagu itu. Beruntung sekali bahwa pita suara Kyungsoo dapat menghasilkan suara yang sangat merdu untuk mengikuti alunan nada di setiap lirik yang ada.

SREK SREK, Tap...tap...

Kyungsoo mendengarkan derap kaki. Ia dengan sigap mematikan mp3 player di tangannya dan duduk dengan tegak.

Seseorang datang, remaja laki-laki dengan tubuh yang cukup tinggi dengan surainya yang berwarna coklat gelap.

Ia mendekat ke tepi sungai. Namja itu kemudian melihat ke arah Kyungsoo. Ya, ia kemudian mengenali anak laki-laki yang sedang duduk dengan sedikit tegang di kayu gelondongan yang telah mati.

'Oh, si Kyungsoo.' Ia kemudian meletakan tasnya di atas sekumpulan bunga itu. Ia lalu melepaskan jas sekolahnya, kemudian ia melepas dasinya lalu ia membukan kancing kemeja putihnya satu per satu, lalu ia sekarang polos bertelanjang dada. Memamerkan tubuhnya yang ber-ABS walaupun tidak ada yang melihatnya—oke, aku bilang begitu karena Kyungsoo tidak bisa melihat oke?.

Tunggu, apa yang ingin kau lakukan hah?!.

Ia kemudian melepas sepatunya dan kaos kaki putihnya yang tampak bersih. Kemudian melepas topi merah hitamnya yang sengaja ia pakai terbalik tadi. Kemudian ia mengambil posisi dan BYURRR.

Ia melompat ke sungai dan menyembulkan badannya yang menjulang tinggi dari air. Air yang membasahi tubuhnya membuat badan berkulit tan itu semakin eksotis dan seksi karena terkena sinar matahari. Oke, aku lupa mengatakan, ini di suatu sore saat musim panas sedang menguasai Korea Selatan.

Kyungsoo mendengar suara 'Byur' itu.

"Ahh~ segarnya, yuhhuuu."ujar orang itu merasakan kesegaran mendera tubuhnya.

Pipi Kyungsoo merona sekarang. 'Astaga, ada seorang namja yang mandi disini.'batinnya. ia ingin beranjak dari situ secepatnya. Tapi tubuhnya berkata lain. Ayolah Kyungsoo, kalian sama-sama namja, tak ada hal yang perlu ditakutkan. Yah, aku mengerti karena kau seorang uke. Jadi cukup stay cool saja.

Namja yang sedang berenang tidak karuan di sungai dangkal itu lalu bangkit dari dalam sungai itu dan beranjak dengan tubuh basah menuju kayu tempat Kyungsoo duduk. Kyungsoo dapat mendengar derap langkah kaki itu mendekat. Ia mulai khawatir sekarang.

Namja itu duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo. Air di tubuhnya sedikit menyiprat ke arah Kyungsoo. Jadi, Kyungsoo bergeser.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan disini Kyungsoo-ya?"tanya namja itu.

Kyungsoo kaget mengetahui namja itu mengetahui namanya. Oh, pasti ia juga salah satu anak panti.

"Hanya duduk santai menikmati kesunyian sampai kau datang."jawab Kyungsoo dan namja itu ber-O ria.

"Kau sendiri?"tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku hanya berenang saja di sungai itu. Sangat menyenangkan, sehabis pulang sekolah dan aku cukup gerah, jadi aku berenang disini."jawab namja tersebut.

"Apa tidak dalam?"tanya Kyungsoo lagi. Namja itu menjawabnya dengan kalimat "Tentu saja tidak, hanya sedada ku saja."

Itu pasti lebih dalam bagi Kyungsoo mengingat namja ini cukup tinggi.

"Aku rasa kita belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Aku tidak mengenali suara mu."ujar Kyungsoo.

"Kita sering bertemu hanya saja tidak pernah berkomunikasi. Ditambah lagi kita bersekolah di tempat berbeda."

"Ya, aku tau soal itu karena aku lah satu-satunya anak yang belajar di sekolah khusus."

"Aku rasa itu bukan masalah. Lagi pula kau juga punya prestasi yang begitu bagus di sekolah mu bukan. Kau harus tau, kau terkenal sebagai anak tercerdas di rumah kita. Kita semua juga sama."

Kyunsoo tersenyum manis mendengar pujian itu.

"Kau tau, tempat ini begitu indah."tambah namja itu.

"Bisa kau jelaskan pada ku tentang tempat ini?"pinta Kyungsoo.

"Tentu."dan lawan bicara Kyungsoo mulai mendeskripsikan tempat mereka berada sekarang. Dan mata Kyungsoo tampak berbinar-binar setelah mendengarkan penjelasan namja tersebut.

"Kau mau bermain air?"ajak namja itu. Kyungsoo tampak terkejut. Ia tidak bisa berenang, ditambah lagi ia juga buta.

"Jangan takut, aku akan menjaga mu, kau bisa percaya pada ku. Bagaimana? Mau?"tanya namja itu.

Kyungsoo sangat mau, sangat ingin, sangat berminat.

"Tapi berjanjilah kau akan menjaga ku."pinta Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah tuan putri yang cantik."goda namja itu sebagai persetujuan.

"Aku namja." Oh, namja itu hanya terkekeh lalu memegang tangan Kyungsoo dan membawanya mendekat ke sungai.

"Kau tidak mau melepas baju mu?" dan Kyungsoo menggeleng dengan pipi merona. Ia sudah meletakan tongkat khususnya di kayu tadi.

Mereka sudah di tepian. Namja itu menjatuhkan dirinya ke sungai terlebih dahulu. "Ayo, lompatlah dengan hati-hati, jangan takut, aku akan menangkap mu."

"Ta-tapi..."

"Ayo, jangan takut. Aku berjanji akan menjaga mu."ujar namja itu meyakinkan. Kyungsoo menelan salivanya dengan susah payah lalu meloncat dengan perlahan ke air.

HAP.

Namja itu berhasil menangkapnya. Kyungsoo refleks, ia mengaitkan lengannya ke namja itu dan matanya menatap ke bawah. Pipinya merona dan menurunkan lengannya ke pundak namja itu.

Ia tersenyum dan sedikit tertawa. Ia bisa meraskan air yang menyegarkan merendam tubuhnya hingga ke dada.

"Bagaimana? Segarkan?"tanya namja itu.

Kyungsoo mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dengan ekspresi penuh kebahagiaan. Ia menyukai sungai ini. ia sangat merasa bahagia sore ini. Ia merasakan kehangatan dari lengan namja yang memegangi tubuhnya, memberi rasa aman dan terlindungi.

Dan sore itu ia habiskan dengan bermain air bersama namja yang ia tak ketahui namanya.

_**05.30 a.m.**_

Kyungsoo dan namja tak diketahui namanya itu pulang dengan basah kuyup. Tangan kanan Kyungsoo memegangi tongkatnya dan tangan kirinya berada di gandengan tangan namja tersebut. Namja berkulit tan itu meminta Kyungsoo mengaitkan tangannya agar namja tan itu yang memandu jalan.

"Mmm... kita belum berkenalan."ujar Kyungsoo. Oh iya, dan namja tan ini baru menyadarinya.

"Perkenalkan, nama ku Kim Jongin, kau bisa memanggil ku Jongin. Umur ku 14 tahun, jadi aku lebih tua dari mu, kau bisa memanggil ku Oppa, Hyung, Ajjushi, Appa, Tuan atau apapun yang kau suka asal jangan anak hitam. Teman-teman ku memanggil ku anak hitam karena aku berkulit tan. Jadi aku tak ingin adik kecil di samping ku memanggil ku anak hitam."jelas Jongin panjang lebar.

Kyungsoo tertawa. "Kkamjong hyung. Otte?"tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin tampak berpikir keras seperti ilmuan dunia.

"Oke!"

Kyungsoo mengangguk imut.

Mereka sampai di depan pintu utama gedung dan terlihat seorang remaja seumuran Jongin berdiri di teras. Remaja berkulit putih pucat itu sedikit tersenyum menggoda melihat Jongin menggandeng Kyungsoo.

"Ehem... ada yang baru habis kencan ya? Kenapa basah kuyup?"tanya remaja itu menggoda.

"Sudahlah Sehun, kami hanya teman. Kenapa masih disini?"tanya Jongin pada remaja bernama Sehun itu—salah satu anak yang di asuh di panti.

"Menunggu mu Jongin-ah."jawab Sehun.

"Hai Kyungsoo, aku Sehun, senang berkenalan dengan mu."

"Hai juga Sehun-ah."balas Kyungsoo tersenyum manis.

Lalu, datanglah seorang Sunny. Ia menghampiri Kyungsoo. "Kenapa basah kuyup? Ah noona merindukan mu."ujar Sunny yang memeluk Kyungsoo dan di balas oleh namja bermata bulat itu.

"Aku merindukan mu Noona, aku hanya habis bermain air dengan Jongin hyung."jawab Kyungsoo.

Sunny pun mengangguk-angguk. Lalu menatap lembut pada Jongin dan Sehun. "Jongin, Sehun, kalian semakin tampan saja ne. Ayo cepat masuk, kau bisa masuk angin Jongin-ah. Lekas mandi dan kita akan makan malam bersama seperti biasa."titah Sunny penuh kelembutan.

"Oke, Kyungsoo-ya, cepat mandi dan ganti pakaian ne, jangan sampai masuk angin, kita akan duduk satu bangku saat makan malam nanti. Hyung masuk duluan."ujar Jongin lalu mengacak-acak rambut basah Kyungsoo dan berlalu pergi.

"Terima Kasih untuk hari ini."kata Kyungsoo. Dan Jongin menjawab "Sama-sama."

Sekarang, Sunny pun menggandeng salah satu anak asuh tersayang yang sudah seperti adiknya sendiri—Kyungsoo. Ia mengantar Kyungsoo ke kamarnya dan menceritakan bahwa ia punya banyak buku baru dengan huruf braille. Membuat hati Kyungsoo memekik senang.

_**09.21 p.m.**_

Kyungsoo sedang berbaring sehabis membaca buku baru milik Sunny yang di cetak khusus dengan huruf braille.

Ia sangat senang hari ini. ia bertemu teman baru dan untuk pertama kalinya ia memiliki teman dalam hidupnya di area panti asuhan ini—tempat ia tumbuh hingga sekarang.

Tadi, ia juga makan malam bersama-sama Jongin dan Sehun. Mereka sangat baik. Walaupun Kyungsoo tidak bisa melihat mata mereka karena ia buta. Tapi ia dapat meraskan ketulusan dari cara mereka berbicara.

Ia sangat senang, walaupun malam dan siang saja baginya, tapi ia dapat merasakan betapa cerahnya hari ini. dan berharap besok akan menjadi lebih cerah lagi.

Besok, hari sabtu. Sekolah libur dan seluruh orang di panti akan bersih-bersih dan kerja bakti. Ia besok akan mengurusi taman di rumah kaca dibantu oleh Jongin dan Sehun besok. Pasti sangat menyenangkan dan ia tidak sabar menyambut besok.

Jadi ia memilih tidur agar waktu terasa lebih cepat.

Agar ia bisa bertemu dengan teman pertamanya besok pagi.

Jongin.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Yuhuu~ saya kembali dengan ff kaisoo. Gimana menurut kalian? Maaf kalau banyak Typo ya?**

**So, sudah di baca perlahan dan santai? Saatnya kalian review ne? Tolong hargai karya saya dengan review kalian ne. Dan juga saya sangat berterima kasih jika mau ngefollow, ngefavorite ff ini juga. Silent readers, ayo munculkan diri kalian.**

**Saya tunggu review, follow dan favoritenya ^^. berharap banyak yang review sama suka dengan FF ini ^^ *ngarepbanget :v.**

**See you~**


	2. Chapter 2

**ICE FLOWER**

**A/N : waahhh. Baekhee senang sekali waktu cek tadi malam udah ada yang review, favorite dan follow ini FF Kaisoo pertama Baekhee. Saya senang pake banget *gigitbantalbarengBaekhyun* walaupun gak banyak tapi aku senang banget. Makasih ya udah mau review sama favorite dan follow. Aku semakin semangat nulis lanjutannya khusus untuk kalian. Buat silent readers, aku tunggu ya review mu ^^. Aku cinta pada kalian semua. untuk chapter ini bakalan sedikit lebih panjang. aku harap kalian gak bosen ^^**

**Baca perlahan, santai dan review lagi ^^**

**Chaptere 2**

* * *

**~ICE FLOWER~**

* * *

Garis emas sang mentari kembali masuk kedalam ruang kotak berwarna putih melalui sela-sela gorden yang menggantung indah di jendela. Menerpa wajah manis dan imut di saat yang bersamaan dan terlihat damai saat ini karena alam mimpi masih memeluknya dengan erat.

Ia melenguh dan bergerak sedikit gelisah dan merasakan kehangatan karena garis cahaya mentari yang membelai lembut wajahnya dengan kehangatan. Membuka perlahan kedua mata besarnya yang indah.

Kyungsoo bangkit dari tidurnya dan sekarang tengah duduk di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia kemudian berjalan dengan perlahan dengan tangan-tangan mungil yang bergerak seolah-olah berhasil meraba udara. Ah, ia mendapatkan gorden jendelanya. Ia kemudian menyibakan gorden berwarna biru laut tersebut lalu meraba-raba tepi jendela lalu membuka kunci jendela tersebut lalu membiarkan udara pagi musim panas memasuki kamar.

Namja mungil bermata bulat itu menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam melalui hidung lalu mengeluarkan karbon dioksida miliknya dari mulutnya. Ia dapat merasakan kehangatan pagi dan dapat di pastikannya hari ini sangat cerah walaupun siang dan malam sama saja bagi dirinya. Ia dapat merasakan cerahnya hari dari saraf yang berada di kulit putih mulusnya.

Clek.

Pintu kamarnya terbuka. "Kyungsoo, kau sudah bangun?"

"Sudah Sungmin hyung."jawab Kyungsoo tersenyum manis mendengar suara yang sudah ia hafal. Itu adalah salah satu pengurus panti. Sungmin di dedikasi untuk mengurus Kyungsoo oleh Sunny dan Sungmin tidak pernah keberatan.

"Ayo mandi, lalu sarapan ne, hyung akan menyiapkan pakaian mu."titah Sungmin.

Kyungsoo lagi-lagi tersenyum manis walaupun ia tidak bisa menatap wajah manis sang namja paling imut di panti tersebut.

Sungmin kemudian memberi Kyungsoo tongkat khusus milik anak bermata bulat itu. Kemudian ia beranjak ke lemari Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berjalan dengan perlahan menuju kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya ini, ia kemudian meletakan tongkatnya di samping pintu kamar mandi—ia tidak mungkin membawa tongkat itu kedalam kan? Sebagai tambahan, Kyungsoo memang buta, tapi ia masih bisa membersihkan badannya sendiri, ia sudah hafal dimana letak-letak alat mandinya, dan tentunya, ia juga bisa buang air kecil dan besar sendirian. Jangan pernah meremehkan orang buta.

* * *

**~ICE FLOWER~**

* * *

Kyungsoo sudah rapi sekarang. Saat ini, ia tengah berjalan di lorong panti yang begitu terlihat cerah dan bercahaya karena sinar mentari pagi yang masuk melalui jendela-jendela yang berderet rapi di dinding lorong. Kyungsoo dapat merasakannya, ia dapat merasakan wajahnya begitu hangat.

Jongin tengah berjalan sedikit lebih cepat—di lorong yang sama di tempat Kyungsoo berada saat ini. Namja tan itu tersenyum saat sepasang mata penuh kehangatannya melihat Kyungsoo yang tengah berjalan dengan wajah damai, cerah, bercahaya dan cantik dalam satu waktu dengan mata yang menatap lurus kedepan.

Jongin sedikit berlari lalu menyapa Sungmin yang tengah berdiri di samping Kyungsoo. Kemudian, Jongin juga menyapa Kyungsoo, namun lebih manis dari sapaannya pada Sungmin. Sungmin tersenyum saat ia merasakan ada aura lain dari Jongin.

Kyungsoo membalas sapaan Jongin dengan senyuman manisnya walaupun tidak menghadap tepat pada wajah tampan Jongin.

"mmm..."Jongin bergumam saat ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Sungmin dan Sungmin pun mengetuk-ngetukan kakinya di lantai.

"Aku menunggunya Jongin.."Sungmin menggoda remaja berumur 14 tahun tersebut.

"Aku...mmm... ingin membawa Kyungsoo, bolehkah?"ijin Jongin.

"Tentu saja, jaga dia baik-baik ne? Aku juga ingin pergi membantu yang lain menyiapkan sarapan. Aku pergi dulu, annyeong Kyungsoo."ujar Sungmin lalu mengacak rambut Kyungsoo. Remaja bermata doe itu pun tersenyum dan mengangguk lalu Sungmin beranjak.

Sekarang, hanya mereka berdua saja disini.

"Eemm... ayo sarapan?"ajak Jongin. "Sehun menunggu."tambahnya.

"Ne, kajja."sahut Kyungsoo antusias.

Jongin pun berjalan beriringan dengan Kyungsoo di lorong tersebut. Dengan Jongin yang memperhatikan wajah Kyungsoo yang begitu cerah dan cantik di terpa sinar matahari yang tidak disadari oleh Kyungsoo.

'Aku akan menjaga mu.'

* * *

**~ICE FLOWER~**

* * *

Jongin, Kyungsoo dan Sehun sedang berjalan bertiga di jalan setapak di tengah daerah pepohohan milik Sunny. Ya, Kyungsoo berjalan di tengah-tengah dua namja yang sebenarnya adalah school ulzzang dan idola di sekolah mereka.

"Kau pasti akan menyukainya."ujar Sehun pada Kyungsoo.

"Ada banyak bunga dan tanaman-tanaman hijau di dalamnya."tambah Sehun.

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis dengan mata berbinar—ia sangat ingin melihat hal-hal yang disebutkan oleh Sehun tadi.

"Apa kau belum pernah kerumah kaca itu?"tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo menggeleng—"aku lebih sering ke daerah taman terkecil di tempat kita bertemu kemarin."

"Begitukah? Tapi aku tak pernah melihat mu disitu saat aku berkunjung."

"Mungkin jam kunjungan kita berbeda."

Jongin pun bergumam dan mengangguk-angguk sebagai tanda bahwa ia mengerti.

"Aha, kita sudah sampai."ujar Sehun saat melihat rumah kaca sudah berada di hadapan mereka. Sehun berjalan lebih cepat—mendahului Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Ia kemudian merogoh kantung celananya, ia kemudian mengeluarkan kunci lalu membuka pintu masuknya.

Jongin berdecak kagum saat ia melihat begitu banyak tanaman-tanaman di sekitar rumah kaca. Begitu juga dengan Sehun yang mengatakan WAW berkali-kali.

Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Aku bisa merasakan kesegarannya dan mencium aroma berbagai tanaman."

"Wah, kau memiliki saraf-saraf yang sangat bagus ne?"puji Sehun.

"Itu adalah keahlian tuna netra Sehun-ah."sahut Kyungsoo.

Jongin tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambut Kyungsoo.

"Oke, ayo kita berkebun."ajak Jongin semangat dan mereka pun memulai berkebun—mengurusi berbagai tanaman tersebut.

Jongin mengajari Kyungsoo banyak hal, mulai dari cara menanam, menyiram tanaman dan masih banyak lagi. Kyungsoo belajar banyak hal hari ini karena Jongin dan juga Sehun tentunya. Walaupun tidak semua aktivitas berkebun dapat ia laksanakan mengingat ia adalah seorang tunanetra.

Kegiatan berkebun tetap tenang hingga Sehun berulah.

"YAK! SEHUN-AH! BERHENTI!" Kyungsoo dapat mendengar Jongin membentak Sehun. Nama manis bermata bulat itu kemudian mendongak dan kebingungan.

"Hahaha, rasakan ini anak hitam!"ejek Sehun. Kyungsoo semakin bingung apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Kkamjong hyung, ada apa?"tanya Kyungsoo dengan raut wajah bingung miliknya.

"Yak! Sehun! Aku bisa basah kuyup nanti. Berhenti mengarahkan selang itu ke arah ku!"Jongin masih memerintah—sedikit berteriak—pada Sehun. Ya, Sehun menyiraminya dengan air yang mengalir cukup deras dari selang yang di pegang oleh Sehun.

"Hahaha, biar kau mandi Jongin-ah. Walaupun sebenarnya kau sudah mandi!"sahut Sehun.

Kyungsoo terkekeh geli, ternyata Sehun menyemprot Jongin menggunakan selang yang mengalirkan air dengan cukup deras tersebut.

"Hei-hei, kenapa kau tertawa? Rasakan ini."dan Sehun pun sekarang beralih menyemprot Kyungsoo.

"Kyyaaa!"Kyungsoo sedikit berteriak dan melindungi diri dengan kedua tangannya.

"Yah~ Ayo kemari Kyungsoo. Jangan sampai kita kalah."ujar Jongin yang lalu menghampiri Kyungsoo. Namja berkulit tan itu lalu memeluknya dengan satu tangannya yang kekar berisi dan satunya lagi meraih selang di lantai dan berusaha membalas seprotan air dari Sehun.

Kyungsoo terkejut saat punggungnya menempel dengan dada bidang Jongin—karena Jongin memang memeluknya. Sedangkan Jongin, ia masih berusaha membalas serangan Sehun dengan selang yang berada di genggaman.

Saat Sehun mengambil kesempatan untuk menyemprot Kyungsoo, Jongin dengan cekatan akan langsung membalikan badan dan membiarkan Sehun menyemprotnya—ia melindungi Kyungsoo—sembari tertawa kencang yang juga membuat Kyungsoo dan Sehun tertawa.

"Hyyaa, rasakan ini!"ujar Sehun bersemangat.

"Aku akan melindungi Kyungsoo dari monster albino seperti mu. Ayo Kyungsoo kita serang balik."seru Jongin dan Kyungsoo tertawa—masih di pelukan Jongin.

Dan mereka pun benar-benar basah kuyup. Tak ada yang terlewatkan. Dan juga, mulai saat itu, Kyungsoo tidak lagi merasakan hal bernama 'kesepian' memeluk dirinya.

* * *

**~ICE FLOWER~**

* * *

Jongin sedang berjalan di sebuah lorong di gedung panti tersebut. Lorong cukup sepi dengan garis-garis orange yang masuk melalui jendela. Sepertinya ia sedang mencari seseorang.

Kaki panjangnya berhenti di depan sebuah pintu berwarna putih yang senada dengan warna dinding di lorong itu. Ia mengetuk pintu itu hingga ia mendengar suara seorang wanita mengatakan "Masuk."

Jongin membuka pintu dan memasuki ruangan itu.

"Ada perlu apa Sunny noona mencari ku?"tanya Jongin seraya menutup pintu.

"Ah, kau rupanya, duduk dulu Jongin."titah Sunny.

Jongin menarik kursi yang ada di depan meja kerja Sunny lalu mendudukinya. "Jadi noona?"tanya Jongin menagih penjelasan Sunny.

Sunny kemudian mengemasi beberapa dokumen yang ia amati tadi kemudian meletakan setumpuk kertas itu di dalam sebuah laci meja tersebut. Sunny kemudian ia melepaskan kaca mata baca dari hidung mancung miliknya kemudian menatap Jongin.

"Kau tau, di kamar Kyungsoo ada 1 tempat tidur kosong bukan?"tanya Sunny.

Jongin mengangguk. "Ne noona, aku tau."

Sunny menghela nafas sebentar lalu kembali menatap Jongin. "Sebenarnya cukup berat meminta mu melakukan ini mengingat kau adalah namja berotak yadong tingkat akut—"perkataan Sunny terpotong saat Sunny melihat Jongin tersedak liurnya sendiri. Sunny menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Jadi, maukah kau untuk pindah kamar ke kamar Kyungsoo? Jadi kau satu kamar dengan Kyungsoo."lanjut Sunny.

Jongin menatap wanita yang sudah ia anggap seperti kakaknya sendiri itu. Wajahnya kemudian menjadi lebih cerah dari biasanya dengan senyuman ceria yang menambah ketampanannya.

"Jinjjayo?"tanya Jongin berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Sunny tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia memilih Jongin karena dari awal saat Kyungsoo berada disini, baru Jongin lah yang berhasil dekat dengan Kyungsoo.

"Yehet! Ohorat! Woohhoo!"Jongin bersorak dengan semangat membara. Ia kemudian bangkit lalu beranjak memeluk sang kakak—Sunny. Ia memeluknya dengan erat.

"Aaa! Noona, terima kasih ne, aku sangat senang, noona neomu yepeo!"ujar Jongin dan Sunny sesak nafas. Sunny memukul-mukul adiknya itu karena ia kesulitan bernafas dikarenakan sang adik—Jongin—memeluk ia terlalu erat.

Jongin melepaskan pelukannya. Sunny langsung saja tanpa tunggu lagi menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya yang ia bisa. Ia sudah mengacungkan jari telunjuknya bersiap mengomeli Jongin "Kau—"

Jongin kemudian mengecup pipi kanan kakaknya lalu berseru "Gomawo noona, aku sangat menyayangi mu, kau adalah kakak terbaik yang pernah ada. Aku tau maksud mu memindahkan ku ke kamar Kyungsoo. Aku akan menjaganya dengan baik. Kalau begitu aku berkemas dulu untuk pindah kamar, jangan katakan apapun pada Kyungsoo." Dan Jongin pun melesat pergi menuju kamarnya, bersiap untuk pindah ke kamar Kyungsoo.

Sunny, pertama-tama ia cukup terkejut lalu tersenyum.

'Adik ku ternyata sudah besar ne. Dasar Anak Hitam.'

* * *

**~ICE FLOWER~**

* * *

Kyungsoo tampak berjalan dengan Sehun di sebuah lorong. Mereka baru saja melihat-lihat kelinci yang Sehun pelihara di halaman belakang gedung. Oh iya, aku lupa mengatakannya. Sehun mengajaknya melihat dan bermain bersama kelinci di halaman belakang karena Jongin yang meminta pada Sehun. Alasannya, karena ia tidak ingin Kyungsoo tau bahwa Jongin akan sekamar dengan Kyungsoo mulai hari ini—mungkin, Jongin bermaksud membuat kejutan ke Kyungsoo.

Sehun mengantar Kyungsoo sampai di depan pintu kamar Kyungsoo. "Terima kasih untuk hari ini Sehun hyung."ujar Kyungsoo.

"Oke, besok-besok kita bermain bersama Yehet, Ohorat, Kaebseong dan yang lainnya. Mereka tampat menyukai mu."jawab Sehun.

Ya, nama salah tiga kelinci Sehun adalah Yehet, Ohorat dan Kaebseong. Ckckck.

Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu membuka pintu kamarnya dan Sehun pun pamit ingin kembali ke kamarnya. Jongin baru saja selesai berkemas, ia menyeka keringatnya dan betapa terkejutnya dirinya saat ia melihat Kyungsoo membuka pintu dan masuk ke kamar.

Namja bermata bulat itu tampak tak menyadari keberadaan Jongin. Ia beranjak menuju jendela dan menghentikan langkah sesaat.

Mata Kyungsoo bergerak kesana dan kemari. Seperti mencari sesuatu walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak bisa melihat. Jongin kalang kabut, ia belum mau ketahuan sekarang.

"Jongin hyung, apa kau disini?"tanya Kyungsoo dan Jongin membekap mulutnya.

"Hyung?"panggil Kyungsoo dan Jongin tetap menutup mulutnya. "Ah, mungkin perasaan ku saja. Kyungsoo kemudian berjalan menuju meja nakas. Ia kemudian meraba-raba meja tersebut mencari sesuatu. Ia kemudian mendapatkan MP3 Playernya dan headphonenya setelah meraba-raba meja nakas tersebut.

Ia kemudian beranjak menuju depan jendela dan mendengarkan musik menggunakan headphone nya. Jongin bernafas lega, ia kemudian diam-diam berjalan keluar kamar dan berlari sekencang mungkin dari panti tersebut.

Ia terus berlari sembari matanya memandang kesana dan kemari namun benda yang ia cari belum kunjung ditemukannya. Ia beristirahat sejenak lalu memegang kedua lututnya dengan kedua tangannya. Nafasnya sudah terengah-engah, panasnya atmosfer musim panas membuat bulir-bulir keringat mengalir di tubuhnya. Ia belum menyerah dan melanjutkan berlari hingga akhirnya ia menemukan apa yang ia cari untuk Kyungsoo.

"Ahjussi hosh hosh haahhh."panggil Jongin dengan nafas masih terengah-engah.

"Ada apa nak?"tanya Ahjussi itu.

Jongin memberikan kode angka 1 pada sang Ahjussi dengan jari telunjuknya. "Aku pesan permen kapasnya 1 porsi yang berwarna putih ne?"akhirnya Jongin bisa berbicara dengan normal.

"Oh, baiklah."

Ya, Jongin berlari dibawah teriknya sinar matahari musim panas sore hari hingga berkeringat dan ngos-ngosan hanya untuk membeli permen kapas berwarna putih yang ternyata salah satu makanan kesukaan Kyungsoo. Ckckck.

* * *

**~ICE FLOWER~**

* * *

Kyungsoo masih mendengarkan musik melalui head phonenya dengan tenang di depan jendela sembari bersenandung dengan tenang dan merdu mengikuti alunan lagu yang begitu indah.

Semua tetap tenang dengan lagu yang ia nyanyikan hingga ia seikit terkejut dan berhenti bernyanyi saat ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang halus, ringan, lembut dan manis menyentuh bibir kissablenya.

'Permen kapas.' Gumamnya dalam hati.

"Kau suka?"

Suara berat namun lembut itu membelai telinga Kyungsoo. Ia memutar badannya ke arah suara yang ia dengar.

"Kkamjong hyung?"

"Ne, apa kau suka permen kapas ini?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk—"Ne."

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita memakannya bersama."

"Satu untuk berdua?"

"Ne, wae? Kau keberatan?"tanya Jongin. Ia khawatir jika Kyungsoo tidak menyukai hal itu. Namun Kyungsoo malah menggeleng dan membuat Jongin tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu ayo makan sebelum aku habiskan semua, hehehe."canda Jongin dan Kyungsoo terkekeh. Jongin mulai mendekatkan bibirnya pada salah satu sisi permen kapas, mengecap rasa manis itu. Namun matanya masih tetap meneliti Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mulai mendekatkan bibirnya pada permen kapas itu mengikuti aroma yang ia cium. Mulai mengecap rasa manis di salah satu sisi yang lain dengan mata Jongin yang tak berhenti memandang dirinya. Posisi Kyungsoo tepat didepan Jongin sekarang.

Jongin menatap mata indah itu. Mata yang sedang berkedip-kedip imut. Mata yang tak bisa membalas tatapan matanya. Mata yang membuat hatinya bisa menjadi tenang.

Maka sore itu, dilalui Jongin dan Kyungsoo berdua dengan sebuah permen kapas yang semakin mendekatkan mereka.

* * *

**~ICE FLOWER~**

* * *

_**Musim Gugur—**_

Daun-daun yang menguning menghiasi setiap tempat di lingkungan panti. Dan Kyungsoo suka itu walaupun ia tidak bisa melihatnya dan Jongin akan menceritakan hal itu padanya. Menceritakan bagaimana indahnya musim semi. Menggambarkan padanya bagaimana pemandangan di setiap tempat kota Jin'an dan membuat Kyungsoo tak pernah merasa iri lagi pada orang yang bisa menyaksikannya dengan baik.

Mereka semakin erat dan dekat bagaikan sebuah prangko dan surat. Semenjak Jongin mengatakan bahwa ia akan tinggal di kamar yang sama dengan Kyungsoo, itu cukup membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum manis dan semakin cerah di setiap harinya.

"Hyung, kita dimana? Aku bisa merasakan dedaunan yang banyak di tanah."Kyungsoo bersuara memecah keheningan di antaranya dan Jongin.

"Emm...kita sedang berada di sebuah tempat dengan tanah yang sudah ditutupi begitu banyak daun merah ke-orange-an. Di sekeliling kita ada banyak pohon dengan daun berwarna merah, coklat, kuning bahkan orange. Angin sudah membelai setiap jengkal semua pohon disini."jelas Jongin.

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Jongin. Perlu kalian ingat, mereka tetap tidak terikat pada hubungan khusus sampai saat ini.

Mereka bercanda dan tertawa disitu. Saling menendang dedaunan. Sesekali Jongin menaburkan dedaunan yang ia pungut ke kepala Kyungsoo saat Kyungsoo tengah dengan posisi duduk. Saat Jongin menaburkan dedaunan itu, Kyungsoo akan tertawa lepas dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Mereka juga berpelukan lalu berbaring di atas dedaunan itu dan berguling-guling. Dan jangan lupakan, mereka juga berlari menelusuri tempat itu dengan saling berpegangan tangan.

Sungguh sangat indah. Apa kalian iri pada Kyungsoo?

* * *

**~ICE FLOWER~**

* * *

Sunny baru saja keluar dari ruang kerjanya dan berjalan menuju halaman depan panti. Merenggangkan tubuhnya yang terasa pegal. Menghirup udara musim semi yang segar. Ia merilekskan pikirannya.

Sesaat ia memandang aneh ke arah depan saat sepasang mata indahnya mendapati sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam sedang berhenti secara perlahan di halaman lingkungan pantinya. Ia mengernyit heran.

Sunny sedikit mendekat agar dapat melihat lebih jelas siapa pemilik mobil itu.

Kedua pintu terbuka dan keluarlah namja dan yeoja dewasa dari mobil tersebut. Sunny membelalakan matanya.

"Tiffany-ah, Siwon-ah!"Sunny berseru dengan mata berbinar melihat sepasang suami istri tersebut.

"Annyeong Sunny!"sahut yeoja cantik bernama Tiffany itu.

Mereka—Sunny dan Tiffany—pun berpelukan dan saling bertanya tentang kabar dan sebagainya. Perbincangan mereka terpotong saat mendengar tawa yang tiba-tiba saja terdengar di saat itu.

Itu Jongin, Kyungsoo dan Sehun.

Mereka membungkuk dan memberi salam saat menyadari kehadiran Sunny, Tiffany dan Siwon. Dan setelah itu, mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalan ke kamar Kyungsoo. Mereka ingin bercanda dan tertawa disana.

Mata indah Tiffany terus mengikuti Kyungsoo dengan menatapnya lamat-lamat. Ia tersenyum saat melihat Kyungsoo tersenyum dan tertawa. Siwon dan Sunny menyadari pandangan Tiffany.

Siwon memegang lembut pundak istrinya. "Kau menyukainya?"tanya Siwon. Tiffany menoleh dan mengangguk yang kemudian menatap kembali Kyungsoo yang baru saja dibawa Sehun dan Jongin. Siwon juga menatap namja kecil tadi yang dibawa kedua temannya.

"Aku juga menyukainya."ujar Siwon dan membuat Tiffany tersenyum cantik. Sunny kemudian sedikit berdehem. "Bagaimana jika kita mengobrol di dalam saja?"tanya Sunny.

* * *

**~ICE FLOWER~**

* * *

"Jadi? Kalian ingin mengadopsi seorang anak?"tanya Sunny.

Tiffany mengangguk dengan sangat yakin. Sedangkan Siwon hanya mengangguk dengan senyuman manis yang menambah tingkat ketampanannya.

"Dan Sunny, bisakah aku memilih?"tanya Tiffany dengan penuh pengharapan. Alasan yang kuat dari Tiffany dan Siwon tidak bisa membuat Sunny menolak. Ya, kemungkinan, sepasang suami istri itu tidak akan bisa memiliki keturunan. Sedangkan Tiffany ingin memiliki seorang anak dan keluarga mereka harus memiliki seorang penerus dan pemimpin perusahaan Siwon untuk kedepannya.

Sunny sungguh-sungguh tak bisa menolak.

"Baiklah Tiffany."

Tiffany tersenyum riang lalu menatap suaminya, Siwon menggenggam tangan kecil milik Tiffany. Menambahkan kebahagian sang istri.

"Tapi—"gantung Sunny.

"Kau harus membuat sang anak bisa menyukai kalian sebagai orang tuanya. Kalian harus bisa membuat ia benar-benar memiliki keluarga."

"Itu akan aku usahakan."ujar Tiffany.

"Aku sangat ingin memiliki anak seperti Kyungsoo."tambahnya.

* * *

**~ICE FLOWER~**

* * *

Dan sejak saat itu. Tiffany dan Siwon mulai mendekati anak bernama Kyungsoo tersebut. Mereka mengajaknya berjalan-jalan. Berbelanja, ke taman hiburan. Mereka saling mengakrabkan diri, Kyungsoo terlihat cukup bahagia, ia seperti memiliki seorang ayah yang tegas dan ibu yang lembut. Untuk pertama kalinya Kyungsoo merasa memiliki seorang ayah dan ibu.

Sejak saat itu pula, Jongin mulai mengetahui, Kyungsoo akan pergi untuk meninggalkannya. Jongin sadar, ini adalah misi untuk seorang Kyungsoo, yaitu membuat orang-orang merasa seperti sebuah keluarga kecil bahagia. Dan Jongin, dengan sangat dewasa, ia sangat mendukung akan hal itu.

Ia cukup bahagia saat melihat Kyungsoo tersenyum bahagia saat Tiffany dan Siwon menjenguknya ke panti karena mereka belum membawa Kyungsoo pindah.

Jongin sedang berjalan cepat ditengah keramaian malam kota Jin'an. Ia pulang cukup malam hari ini karena masih harus mengikuti jam pelajaran tambahan mengingat ujian sudah semakin dekat. Oh iya, dia tidak sendiri, ia bersama Sehun sekarang.

Akhirnya, Sehun dan Jongin sampai di gedung panti yang sudah di sambut oleh Sunny. Jongin dan Sehun pun menyapa sang kakak dan menjelaskan padanya mengapa mereka bisa pulang telat.

Sunny tersenyum lembut dan meminta kedua adiknya untuk terus semangat menjalani belajar yang termasuk keras agar bisa lulus ujian nasional tersebut. Ia kemudian menyuruh kedua adiknya tersebut agar masuk ke kamar masing-masing dan lekas istirahat.

Dan maka itu, Sehun dan Jongin pun berpisah di persimpangan lorong dengan rentetan kata 'Sampai jumpa esok' sebagai penutup hari ini.

Jongin membuka pintu kamar dan didapatinya bahwa pencahayaan di kamar nya dan Kyungsoo sedikit gelap karena yang menerangi hanya sebuah lampu tidur di atas meja nakas di samping tempat tidur Kyungsoo. Menerpa wajah damai yang sedang terlelap di peluk alam mimpi.

Jongin meletakan tasnya di samping tempat tidurnya, ia kemudian melepas jas sekolahnya, mengendurkan dasi dan menyingsingkan lengan kemeja putih seragamnya. Ia kemudian duduk di tepian ranjang Kyungsoo.

Mengamati betapa damainya wajah manis dan cantik itu. Sangat damai dan menenangan hati Jongin. Wajah inilah yang setiap harinya membuat hati Jongin begitu cerah secerah matahari musim semi.

Ia mengelus wajah damai Kyungsoo dengan jemarinya. Mengelus dengan lembut penuh kehangatan yang mengalahkan kehangatan bara api di musim dingin. Jongin menyayanginya namun masih meragukan maksud rasa sayang di hatinya ini. Apakah rasa sayang seorang kakak terhadap adiknya, atau rasa sayang yang berbeda. Yang pasti, ia sangat ingin menjaga Kyungsoo walaupun ia sadar Kyungsoo akan segera pergi.

Jongin kemudian memposisikan tubuhnya di atas Kyungsoo. Tubuh atletisnya ia topang dengan kedua lengannya di sisi kiri dan kanan Kyungsoo. Ia kemudian mulai menurunkan tubuhnya, menipiskan jarak diantara keduanya. Mulai mencondongkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyungsoo. Membelai lembut wajah damai itu dengan deru nafasnya hingga kedua belah bibir itu menempel sempurna. Jongin mengecup lembut bibir Kyungsoo.

'Manis.'itu kesan pertamanya.

Ingat, ia hanya mengecup saja tanpa lumatan atau bukan ciuman level tingkat tinggi. Ngomong-ngomong soal ciuman. Jongin tersadar dari sesuatu, ia kemudian melepaskan bibir Kyungsoo. Ia kemudian bangkit dan duduk di meja belajarnya. Mengusap wajahnya kasar karena telah mencuri ciuman pertama Kyungsoo dengan cara pengecut seperti itu.

Ia menyesal, sangat menyesal. Ia kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya ke buku tugas sekolahnya, ia memilih mengerjakan tugasnya, tapi ia memilih untuk mandi dulu.

* * *

**~ICE FLOWER~**

* * *

Jongin tengah mengerjakan tugasnya sekarang. Ia melirik jam yang menunjukan pukul setengah satu pagi. Ia kemudian melanjutkan mengerjakan PRnya yang sedikit lagi selesai.

Ha~ ia telah menyelesaikan tugasnya. Ia mengemasi buku dan berjalan lunglai menuju ranjang saat tiba-tiba Kyungsoo melenguh.

Jongin menoleh, dilihatnya Kyungsoo tidur dengan gelisah dan Jongin dengan rasa khawatirnya mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo. Ia mengelus rambut Kyungsoo dan berusaha menenangkan namja kecil itu.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya dengan perlahan yang di ikuti air mata yang meluncur keluar dari sarangnya.

"Hyung~"suara Kyungsoo serak.

"Ne? Tenanglah, hyung disini."Jongin bersuara lembut menenangkan.

"Aku melihat mu meneriaki ku dan memarahi ku hyung."beri tahu Kyungsoo dengan sangat polosnya.

Jongin mengelus rambut Kyungsoo. "Tenanglah, itu hanya mimpi, tidurlah, sudah larut, hyung akan tidur bersama mu."

Dan Kyungsoo pun mengangguk. Jongin mulai merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Kyungsoo. Beruntung sekali bahwa ranjang Kyungsoo cukup untuk menampung dua namja itu.

Saat setelah Jongin meletakan tubuhnya berbaring di ranjang, Kyungsoo membalik tubuhnya menghadap Jongin. Ia kemudian meletakan wajahnya di depan dada Jongin dan membuat ujung hidungnya menempel di dada Jongin. Ia juga melingkarkan lengannya di panggul Jongin. Sedangkan Jongin, ia mengecup puncak kepala Kyungsoo lalu mememluk Kyungsoo dengan lembut namun masih ada sedikit jarak agar tidak membuat Kyungsoo sesak. Ia menepuk-nepuk punggung Kyungsoo. Menenangkannya dan Kyungsoo mulai tertidur. Begitu juga Jongin.

Mereka tidur dengan tenang, hangat dan penuh cinta tanpa hubungan yang spesial kecuali sahabat dekat. Ingat, hanya tidur, tidak lebih, biarkan yang bagian itu menjadi kisah di lain waktu.

'Aku akan siap melepas mu.'

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Haii~ review ya? Aku tunggu ne. No bash no flame. **

**Apa kalian suka? Ini Kaisoo lagi so sweet so sweetnya, mungkin di chapter selanjutnya mereka akan pisah. Ingat ya, ini masih panjang, awal-awal ini senyum-senyum aja dulu sebelum masuk konflik . hehehe *tawa nista.**

**So, aku tunggu review kalian ya. HARUS REVIEW, ayo saling menghargai.**

**Aku cinta pada mu ^^ see you.**

**Kyungsoolips : udah di lanjut kok chingu ^^ makasih ya udah review. Review lagi ne?**


	3. Chapter 3

**ICE FLOWER**

**A/N : hai readers~ Baekhee balik lagi dengan FF Ice Flower ini buat readers tercinta 3. By the way, ada yang nunggu FF ini gak?—plis bilang ada gitu -_-"—maaf ya Baekhee up date nya gak kilat kayak biasa. Guru Baekhee banyak ngasi ulangan harian T^T oke, kalau gitu. Oh iya, yang ngadopsi Kyungsoo ini bukan orang tua kandung Kyungsoo. Kita langsung aja ya keceritanya. Dan tak lupa Baekhee mengucapkan banyak terima kasih buat yang udah mau review. Kalau gitu kalian langsung baca dan review lagi ya? sekaligus, author minta maaf belum bisa balas review T^T author up datenya kejepit banget. mian!~**

**BIG THANKS TO ALL MY READERS**

**~Happy Reading~**

**Chapter 3**

**KEHANGATAN PAGI. **Aku tak pernah merasakan kehangatan ini sebelumnya—kehangatan yang begitu nyaman memeluk tubuh ku erat dan aku sangat menyukai ini. Dan tak lupa, aku sangat berterima kasih bahwa pagi ini, aku sudah di berikan kehangatan yang begitu memanjakan seluruh saraf ku.

Tunggu, apa ini? memanjakan saraf ku?

Aku mulai sedikit merasa ada hal yang berbeda dengan awal hari ini. Aku dengan perlahan namun pasti mulai membuka mata ku yang kata orang memiliki bahasa tersendiri dan juga err—cantik. Tapi maaf, sejujurnya, mata ini tidak membantu ku sama sekali.

Mata ku kini terbuka sempurna dan semua hal sama saja—gelap. Ya, siang dan malam sama saja bagi ku. Tidak ada yang berbeda. Tapi terkecuali untuk pagi ini, pagi yang sungguh berbeda.

Aku dapat merasakan ada lengan yang melingkar indah di pinggul ku dan lengan yang satunya lagi menjadi bantal untuk ku berbaring—aku dapat merasakan bahwa lengan ini berotot, aku merasakannya dari kepala ku.

Di bagian utara kepala ku, dapat aku tebak bahwa ada sebuah dagu yang menyentuh puncak kepala ku dan nafasnya yang sudah pasti berasal dari hidung itu membelai lembut helaian surai tinta hitam ku dengan nafasnya yang begitu teratur. Aku merasa benar-benar aman terlindungi.

Tunggu dulu, ada yang terlupakan, tangan kiri ku juga melingkar indah di pertengahan pinggang seseorang dan ujung hidung ku menempel manja pada dada bidangnya. Di bagian selatan ranjang ini, kaki kami sedikit bersentuhan dan aku sangat bersyukur bahwa aku merasa kami masih menggunakan pakaian lengkap. Bodoh sekali, apa yang aku pikirkan? Setelah aku berhasil mengingat segala adegan yang sudah terjadi di segmen sebelumnya, aku akhirnya ingat bahwa ia adalah Kamjong Hyung.

Aku menghela nafas lega. Aku merasa sangat bodoh, mana mungkin Kamjong Hyung melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak. Aku terlalu takut—karena sebelumnya, memberikan kepercayaan pada orang lain adalah salah satu hal tersulit bagi ku. Hanya sedikit orang yang benar-benar ku percayai di semesta ini.

Dan salah satunya adalah dia. Orang yang beruntung karena sudah mendapat kepercayaan ku—Kim Jongin.

Orang yang sudah aku—sayangi.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Kamjong Hyung. Apa dia tidak berniat bangun dari alam mimpinya? Apa ini masih pagi buta dengan embun yang menyebar dan matahari yang masih bermain petak umpet dengan sang bulan? Aku rasa tidak? Alarm sudah berteriak dengan nyaringnya bagaikan seoran penyanyi yang melakukan _high note _yang beroktaf-oktaf—menunjukan bahwa ini sudah pukul 7 pagi!

Untung ini hari sabtu, seluruh sekolah di Korea juga pasti libur.

"Euunngghh.."Kamjong Hyung sepertinya mulai kembali dari dunia mimpinya yang mungkin telah memeluk tubuh tegap itu begitu erat. Salahkan saja alarm yang sudah berteriak meminta untuk dimatikan.

Tangan ku kemudian terangkat, berawal dari dadanya, ke pundak, leher lalu wajahnya yang lebih tepatnya di bagian pipi—aku tidak tahu mata ku sudah memandang kemana, oleh karena itu aku sedikit meraba bagian tubuhnya agar bisa sampai ke pipi pria ini—aku lalu menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Kamjong Hyung yang terasa benar-benar halus dan bersih.

Aku dapat merasakan kepalanya menunduk ke bawah melalui tangan ku yang masih menyentuh pipinya.

"Kau sudah bangun? Apa tidur mu nyenyak?"Ia bertanya penuh perhatian pada ku. Suaranya adalah suara pertama yang aku dengar di pagi hari ini—Alarm adalah benda mati, jadi aku tidak memasukannya kedalam hitungan.

Ngomong-ngomong soal alarm. Benda itu sudah senyap sunyi beberapa detik yang lalu, sepertinya Kamjong Hyung sudah membuatnya diam—aku sangat bersyukur karena itu sedikit berisik dan pagi ku kembali tenang.

"Aku tidur dengan nyenyak, terima kasih sudah menghangatkan ku hyung."

"Sama-sama Kyungie."

Aku menyukai cara ia memanggil ku.

"Kalau begitu kau mandi lah, aku akan menyiapkan pakaian mu."perintahnya membuat aku mematung di atas kasur.

Pipi ku mulai terasa memanas.

"Hyung..."suara ku hampir terdengar seperti lirihan.

"Heumm?"

"Bisakah kau menyiapkan pakaian ku sekarang hyung?."

Aku tidak tahu seperti apa ekspresinya saat mendengar permintaan ku barusan—mungkin bingung?  
"Maksud ku, aku tidak mungkin 'kan berganti pakaian di depan mu?"tanya ku malu-malu.

Aku bisa mendengar kekehannya dengan samar.

"Ara ara."ia menjawab pertanyaan ku dengan suara yang terdengar seperti menahan tawa.

**.**

Saat ini, aku dan Kamjong Hyung sedang berjalan di lorong menuju tempat sarapan pagi bersama anak asuh lainnya. Telinga ku mendengar suara 'clek' kecil, namja tan itu membuka pintunya. Kami pasti sudah sampai—karena aku mendengar banyak suara anak-anak lain yang tak aku kenal.

"Jongin-ah! Kyungsoo-ya!"

Itu Sehun, aku sangat hafal suara anak itu. Kata Kamjong Hyung, Sehun itu sangat tampan. Akan tetapi, ia—kamjong hyung—selalu membela dirinya dengan mengatakan bahwa ia jauh lebih tampan dari pada Sehun.

Dan disinilah aku sekarang. Duduk di tengah antara Kamjong Hyung dan Sehun di salah satu meja makan panjang diruangan ini.

Kamjong Hyung mengatakan bahwa jika ini terjadi di sekolah mereka, akan banyak gadis-gadis cemburu pada ku karena duduk diantar 2 idola terkenal sekolah dan Sehun menyetujuinya. Sedangkan aku, hanya terkekeh kecil dengan pandangan mata yang entah sudah menghadap kemana.

**ICE FLOWER**

"Jadi, kau benar-benar ingin mengadopsi Kyungsoo?"tanya Sunny yang sedang berada di ruang kerjanya. Ada Tiffany dan juga Siwon disana.

Tiffany hanya mengangguk dengan mata berbinar, ia kemudian meraih telapak tangan sahabatnya—Sunny.

"Aku sangat menyayanginya Sunny-ya."suara Tiffany terdengar lirih dan begitu tulus. Sunny kemudian melihat ke arah Siwon—suami Tiffany.

"Apa kalian benar-benar bisa menyayanginya?"

"Kami merasa benar-benar seperti keluarga seutuhnya yang begitu bahagia saat bersama."suara Siwon terdengar tegas.

"Aku tahu kalian adalah orang-orang yang sangat baik dan bertanggung jawab atas apa yang telah kalian keluarkan dari bibir kalian. Tapi, tetap saja ini semua tergantung pada Kyungsoo sendiri. Kalian dan aku harus bernegosiasi dengannya. Aku harap ia merasakan hal yang sama dengan kalian."Sunny tampak tersenyum manis.

"Aku sangat berterima kasih pada mu Sunny."ujar Siwon dengan mata penuh kebahagiaan.

Ia dan Tiffany sangat...menyayangi anak bermata bulat itu walaupun ia memiliki kekurangan yang begitu serius.

**ICE FLOWER**

Hari mulai gelap, Jongin sedang berdiri di depan jendela yang berada di tembok kamar dirinya dan Kyungsoo. Ia sudah menunggu lelaki bermata bulat tersebut dari tadi. Kemana Kyungsoo? Jika kalian bertanya, aku akan menjawabnya. Ia sedang jalan-jalan di sekitar kota Jin'an dengan Siwon dan Tiffany sejak tadi siang dan mereka belum pulang-pulang sampai sekarang. Jongin selalu merasa, Kyungsoo akan pergi meninggalkannya saat Kyungsoo bersama mereka.

Clek!

Jongin menoleh, pintu terbuka dan timbulah Kyungsoo yang berada di tengah-tengah Tiffany dan Siwon. Jongin menyapa mereka dan membungkuk pada mereka. Lalu, Jongin dapat melihat bahwa sepasang suami istri tersebut sedang berbincang hangat dengan Kyungsoo sebentar dengan mata berbinar dan Kyungsoo juga tampak sangat bahagia.

"Jongin-ah, aku titip Kyungsoo ya, tolong jaga dia."pinta Tiffany dengan mata yang begitu tersirat akan kebahagian.

"Aku percayakan Kyungsoo pada mu. Waktu hari mulai gelap, ia selalu memikirkan keadaan mu."menurut Jongin, suara Siwon benar-benar sangat tegas dan penuh peringatan.

"Ne, araseo."sahut Jongin ramah dan mereka pun pamit pulang setelah Siwon mengacak sayang rambut Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mulai menggerakan tongkatnya dan tangannya mulai seperti meraba-raba udara.

"Jongin hyung, kau dimana?"tanya Kyungsoo tampak kebingungan mencari Jongin. Namja tan itu hanya tersenyum tampan lalu menghampirinya.

"Aku disini, tenanglah, aku tidak akan meninggalkan mu. Kau dicari oleh Sunny-noona tadi, ia mengatakan, jika kau sudah kembali, kau harus menghadapnya di ruang kerja."ujar Jongin.

"Geuraeyo? Baiklah, aku akan pergi kesana dulu."Kyungsoo mulai membalikan badannya.

"Perlukah aku antar?"

"Tidak perlu hyung, terima kasih, aku hafal rutenya. Kau lebih baik mengemasi buku mu agar setelah makan malam bersama nanti, kau bisa langsung mengerjakan tugas sekolah mu karena besok kau akan mulai sekolah lagi."tolak Kyungsoo hati-hati.

"Aku tidak punya tugas sekolah untuk besok, aku sudah mengerjakannya dua hari lalu."

Kyungsoo kehabisan kata-kata, ia tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi menolaknya. Ia tak mau membuat Jongin bersedih karena ia tahu apa yang akan dibicarakan Sunny nantinya.

"Tidak perlu hyung. Aku masih bisa sendiri."ujar Kyungsoo lalu membalik badan dan mulai berjalan keluar kamar dengan di bimbing oleh tongkat dan ingatannya. Meninggalkan Jongin yang menatapnya nanar.

Kyungsoo yang sudah sampai didepan pintu ruang kerja Sunny 'pun mengetuk daun pintunya beberapa kali hingga Sunny menyuruhnya masuk dan Kyungsoo menurutinya. Namja bermata bulat itu sekarang sudah duduk di depan meja kerja Sunny sekarang.

"Ada apa noona mencari ku?"Kyungsoo memulai percakapan mereka.

"Aku rasa kau sudah tahu apa yang akan kita bicarakan Kyungsoo-ya."

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk saat suara Sunny yang berada dalam nada serius.

"Jadi Kyungsoo-ya. Apa kau ingin menjadi anak mereka?"

Kyungsoo tidak terkejut saat mendengar pertanyaan itu. Ia tahu Sunny akan membicarakan soal ini. Wanita berparas cantik tersebut sudah menahan air matanya mati-matian setelah melempar Kyungsoo dengan pertanyaannya.

"Kyung... noona tidak akan memaksa mu untuk menerimanya jika kau kebe—"

"Aku tidak keberatan noona."potong Kyungsoo cepat saat Sunny mulai berbicara lagi padanya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum sangat manis dan tulus—Sunny tahu akan hal itu.

"Aku..."

"Merasa seperti memiliki orang tua saat bersama mereka."

Sunny dengan cepat bangkit dari tempat duduknya lalu memeluk adik kecil kesayangannya tersebut. Kyungsoo dapat merasakan bahunya yang terasa basah sekarang.

"Uljima noona. Kakak ku akan sangat jelek saat menangis."goda Kyungsoo, berusaha menghibur kakaknya. Sunny malah semakin menangis, ia sangat tidak menyangka bahwa Kyungsoo akan segera pergi dari panti asuhan miliknya.

"Aku akan merindukan mu Kyungsoo-ya."kini, Sunny telah melepas pelukannya. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum saat mendengar penuturan kakaknya. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa ia sangat dicintai oleh kakaknya ini.

"Noona..."

Sunny menatap mata adiknya saat namanya di panggil oleh sang adik.

"Ada apa Kyungsoo-ya?"tanya Sunny.

"Bolehkah aku meminta tolong pada mu, noona?"

"Selalu boleh Kyungie-ya."

Kyungsoo lagi-lagi tersenyum.

"Apakah noona mempunyai handycam dan alat perekam suara?"tanya Kyungsoo memastikan.

"Aku punya Kyungie-ya. Untuk apa?"

"Bolehkah aku meminjamnya?"

"Jika kau menginginkannya pun akan aku berikan."

"Bisakah kau membantu ku noona?"

Sunny tampak mengerutkan dahinya tanda tak mengerti.

**ICE FLOWER**

Kyungsoo tengah membaringkan dirinya di atas ranjangnya dengan nyaman sembari mendengarkan lagu, sendirian. Ini adalah hari Senin dan Jongin belum pulang sekolah karena ia harus mengikuti kelas tambahan di sekolah—tempat Jongin sekolah adalah salah satu sekolah yang memiliki sistem belajar yang cukup keras di Korea. Tidak mengherankan kenapa biasanya Jongin akan pulang sedikit telat.

Namja bertubuh petiti tersebut kemudian meraih mp3 playernya setelah meraba-raba meja nakasnya. Ia kemudian mematikan mp3 player tersebut dan menarik selimutnya hingga ke pertengahan dadanya. Mata bulat milik Kyungsoo mulai merapat, menuju alam mimpi.

Clek!

Pintu terbuka dan memberi bunyi decitan yang bervolume kecil saat daun pintu itu mulai di dorong dengan pelan oleh Jongin.

Jongin mulai memasuki kamar dan melepaskan jas sekolahnya juga mengendurkan ikatan dasinya. Kini, ia hanya menggunakan kemeja putih lengan panjangnya yang sedikit mengepas ke badan atletis tersebut. ia kemudian menggulung lengannya hinga ke batas siku. Ia berniat mandi, membersihkan badannya hingga sepasang mata milik Jongin mendapati sosok Kyungsoo yang tengah terbaring di atas kasur. Sepertinya ia sudah tertidur sangat lelap.

Jongin tersenyum tampan saat menatap wajah damai tersebut.

Ia kemudian melangkah mendekati ranjang Kyungsoo dan menduduki dirinya ditepian ranjang. Jari jemarinya membelai lembut poni Kyungsoo.

"Kau sangat manis."puji Jongin.

"Aku bahkan merasa sangat beruntung bisa bertemu dengan mu Kyungsoo-ya."Jongin hanya berbicara sendiri di ruangan itu.

"Mungkin aku takut saat mengetahui bahwa hari itu akan datang sebentar lagi. Tapi, tenanglah, aku tidak akan pernah takut lagi mulai saat ini. Kita sudah banyak menghabiskan waktu yang tersisa bersama dengan sangat manis. Bahkan hampir membuat ku diabetes. Hahaha, ini terdengar belebihan ya?"

"Tapi, sungguh, kau harus percaya dengan apa yang sudah ku katakan. Hehehe. Aku sangat menyayangi mu."

Kemudian, Jongin mula mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah manis Kyungsoo. Menepis jarak yang tersisa di antara mereka dengan degup jantung yang bahkan tak bisa di hitung berapa kecepatannya.

CHU~

Ciuman itu terjadi saat Jongin telah berhasil menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir kissable Kyungsoo. Ia sedikit melumat bibir Kyungsoo yang tertidur. Sedikit lumatan telah Jongin berikan dengan lancang, tanpa diketahui oleh Kyungsoo.

"Aku menyayangi mu."

Namja tan tersebut kemudian menarik bibirnya dengan lembut dan tersenyum saat melihat wajah damai tersebut benar-benar masih tertidur dengan nyenyak. Ia kemudian bangkit dari kasur Kyungsoo. Meraih handuknya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Kyungsoo dapat mendengar suara pintu kamar mandi yang di barusan saja di tutup—membuat Kyungsoo yakin bahwa orang yang telah menciumnya tadi sudah berada di kamar mandi.

Kyungsoo mulai membuka mata yang tadi sempat terpejam cukup lama. Semua masih sama, gelap dan tak ada yang terlihat. Setetes air matanya keluar saat mengingat ucapan Jongin dan ciuman itu.

"Aku juga menyayangi mu hyung."

Hari sudah berjalan seperti biasanya karena waktu memang terus berjalan dan tidak akan pernah menunggu siapapun di dunia ini. Dan inilah, hari yang tidak pernah Jongin tunggu untuk terjadi di dalam hidupnya. Hari dimana Kyungsoo akan pergi jauh meninggalkannya.

"Apakah semua barang-barang Kyungsoo benar-benar terbawa?"tanya Siwon.

"Ne Siwon-ah. Dan ini adalah koper yang berisi baju-baju Kyungsoo."jelas Sunny.

"Ini juga koper yang terakhir."tambah Sunny lagi.

"Ne."sahut Siwon singkat lalu mengangkat koper tersebut untuk diletakan di jok mobil bagian belakang.

"Benar-benar tidak ada lagi?"tanya Siwon memastikan sebelum ia menutup rapat pintu bagian belakang mobil.

"Semua sudah beres."jawab Tiffany saat sudah mengecek barang-barang Kyungsoo dan Siwon pun menutup pintunya.

"Kalau begitu. Semua sudah siap."ujar Sunny.

"Kyungsoo-ya."panggil Sunny yang menghampiri Kyungsoo—diikuti Jongin dan Sehun yang berada di belakang.

Kyungsoo menoleh, mengikuti asal suara tersebut. Sunny langsung memeluknya dengan erat dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Ia berpesan banyak hal pada Kyungsoo dan mengatakan banyak hal pula pada namja mungil tersebut hingga ia melepaskan pelukannya dan kini giliran Sehun yang akan berbicara padanya.

"Hah..."Sehun menghela nafas dengan lemasnya. Membuat Kyungsoo sedikit terkekeh.

"Tak ingin memeluk ku?"goda Kyungsoo pada sahabatnya. "Aku ingin memeluk mu. Akan tetapi, anak hitam di belakang ku ini akan menghajar ku jika aku berani memeluk mu Kyungsoo-ya."Jongin menatap Sehun tajam.

GREP

Semua orang terkejut saat Kyungsoo mendadak memeluk Sehun.

"Tidak akan ada yang marah Sehun-ah. Lagi pula kita semua bersahabat kan?"tanya Kyungsoo. Sehun kemudian membalas pelukan tersebut.

"Jaga diri mu ne? Jadilah anak yang baik dan pastikan kau selalu baik-baik saja disana. Dan jangan pernah melupakan kami. Kami semua sangat menyayangi mu."pesan Sehun dan Kyungsoo mulai melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku akan mengingat semua pesan mu dengan baik Tuan Oh."sahut Kyungsoo.

Jongin mendekat dan menggeser tubuh Sehun secara paksa. Membuat Sehun yang tadi sedang tersenyum lembut ke arah Kyungsoo malah sekarang memasang tatapan horor pada Jongin. Jongin mengabaikan tatapan itu dan malah tersenyum pada Kyungsoo dan mengusak rambut Kyungsoo dengan kasih sayang.

"Aku tidak percaya bahwa kami akan kehilangan Ice Flower kami."Jongin berbicara dengan nada sedih yang sengaja ia buat sedikit berlebihan dan itu membuat Kyungsoo tertawa. Ia tidak ingin membuat perpisahan mereka malah menjadi begitu melankolis.

"Hyung... terima kasih karena sudah membuat hari ku menjadi lebih berwarna dari sebelumnya. Dan terima kasih karena sudah mau menjaga dan bersama ku. dan terima kasih, aku belajar banyak hal dari mu."

"Ne, tentu saja. Jadilah anak yang baik ne? Selalu jaga kesehatan dan jangan lupakan aku dan kami semua. Aku sangat menyayangi mu!"

Kyungsoo berusaha menahan air matanya, sedangkan Jongin, ia berusaha semampu mungkin untuk tidak menjadi seme yang cengeng dan lemah.

"Aku akan selalu mendengarkan mu. Dan oh iya, aku punya sesuatu."

Jongin tampak mengernyitkan dahinya.

Kyungsoo mulai meraba-raba permukaan tas selempangnya dan berhasil membuka tas tersebut dan merogoh sesuatu didalamnya.

"Ini.."Kyungsoo memberikan sebuah handycam dan alat perekam suara pada Jongin dan tentu saja di terima dengan baik oleh namja tampan tersebut.

"Apa ini?"

"Kau harus melihatnya sendiri hyung~"suara Kyungsoo mulai sedikit bergetar dan Jongin kemudian memeluknya.

"Sampai jumpa Kyungsoo-ya. Hyung sangat menyayangi mu."ujar Jongin begitu lirih. Ia sedang menahan tangis sekarang.

Kyungsoo membalas pelukan itu dengan sangat baik. "Aku juga menyayangi mu hyung."

Pelukan itu terlepas dengan perlahan. Setelah berterima kasih pada semua orang dan pamit tentunya. Kyungsoo yang dirangkul oleh Siwon 'pun masuk ke dalam mobil mewah miliknya. Kyungsoo duduk di kursi penumpang sekarang dan tentu saja dengan tatapan lurus kedepan.

Setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Siwon mulai menjalankan mobilnya dan meninggalkan area panti asuhan milik Sunny. Meninggalkan semua kenangan yang berada disana.

'Sampai jumpa hyung...'Kyungsoo masih menahan air matanya. Jongin, ia hanya bisa menatap nanar mobil yang sudah cukup jauh dari nya saat ini. Ia tersenyum pilu.

**ICE FLOWER**

Kyungsoo turun dari mobil milik Siwon yang sekarang berstatus sebagai 'Appanya'. Ia sedikit memperbaiki posisi tas selempangnya yang berada di bahu sebelah kirinya yang sempit. Ia kemudian meluruskan tongkat khususnya.

"Sayang, kau pasti sangat mengantuk ne?"tanya Tiffany yang sekarang sebagai 'eomma' bagi Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum getir dan mengangguk dengan lemah.

"Aigoo, kalau begitu, ayo kita masuk. Para maid akan membawa koper-koper mu."

"Ne eomma."

Disinilah Kyungsoo sekarang. Dikamar barunya yang cukup besar dan mewah, namun tak melepaskan kesan sederhana dari desain interiornya. Dan jadilah kamar yang berkesan mewah dan sederhana dalam satu waktu hingga tidak akan ada kesan berlebihan yang ditampilkan oleh pemandangan kamar ini.

Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar mandi dengan piyama lengkapnya dan Tiffany sang eomma tengah merapikan pakaian dan perabotan Kyungsoo agar tertata dengan rapi.

"Wah~anak appa terlihat sangat manis dan lebih segar."puji Siwon yang baru datang ke kamar Kyungsoo. Sang anak hanya tersenyum dan menoleh ke sumber suara. Membuat sang appa semakin gemas melihat anaknya yang begitu imut. Saat ini, Kyungsoo tengah duduk di tepi ranjang dengan baju piyama berwarna biru laut bergambar ikan nemo. Jujur saja, ia sedikit merasa kesulitan saat mandi di _bathroom_ baru tersebut. mengingat ini adalah pertama kalinya ia datang ke rumah orang tua barunya sekarang.

Malam pun semakin larut. Siwon dan Tiffany pun juga tidak ingin jika anak mereka kekurangan waktu tidur hingga mereka meminta pada Kyungsoo untuk segera tidur dan menyambut esok hari dengan tubuh yang lebih segar tentunya.

.

Kyungsoo tengah duduk di meja makan saat ini—sarapan pagi penuh kehangatan dengan orang tuannya. Inilah yang paling Kyungsoo banggakan dari dulu. Begitu juga Siwon dan Tiffany, mereka sudah menginginkan suasana seperti ini sejak dulu—karena mereka selalu sarapan berdua saja hingga Kyungsoo datang ke rumah ini.

"Apa tidur mu nyenyak nak?"tanya sang appa.

Kyungsoo kemudian menelan roti isi nya perlahan sebelum menjawab pertanyaan tadi.

"Tentu. Aku sangat menikmatinya."

"Bagus lah, kalau begitu, hari ini. Eomma akan mengajak mu berkeliling lingkungan rumah dan juga lingkungan area perumahan ini. Agar kau bisa menghafal rutenya."sambung Tiffany.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum hangat dan mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, habiskan dulu sarapan mu."titah Tiffany penuh kelembutan.

"Dan juga, misalnya kami sedang tidak di rumah dan kau memerlukan sesuatu, kau bisa memintanya pada maid di rumah ini. Jangan sungkan-sungkan."ujar Siwon.

"Ne appa, ne eomma."

Dan sejak saat itulah. Kyungsoo memulai kehidupan barunya sebagai anak dari Choi Siwon dan Tiffany Hwang. Mereka merawat Kyungsoo dengan baik dan mencintai anak itu dengan sangat dalam dan tulus. Apa lagi Tiffany, ia adalah orang yang paling memanjakan Kyungsoo di rumah. Semua orang dirumah juga menyukai Kyungsoo. Menurut mereka, Kyungsoo adalah anak yang manis, baik dan juga kuat.

Orang-orang di rumah juga mengetahui tentang masa lampau Kyungsoo dan juga julukannya yang berbunyi Ice Flower. Menurut mereka, julukan itu memang sangat cocok untuk dirinya yang begitu cantik dan manis dalam waktu bersamaan. Ditambah lagi dengan kepribadiannya yang begitu kuat, tenang dan bersahabat.

**ICE FLOWER**

Kamar yang begitu sepi. Jongin tengah duduk di atas kasurnya dan bersandar pada dinding di sisi utara kasurnya sembari kedua telapak tangan besarnya memegang Handycam dan alat perekam suara yang sempat Kyungsoo berikan padanya beberapa minggu lalu—saat perpisahan itu. Tepat sejak saat itu pula, ia belum membuka kenangan yang di berikan bocah bermata bulat tersebut.

Jongin menatap lekat 2 benda peninggalan Kyungsoo tersebut—pandangannya mengabur dan matanya terasa panas.

Tes

Jongin sangat bersyukur bahwa Sehun baru pindah satu kamar dengan nya esok hari. Ia bersyukur bahwa kamar ini masih ia tempati sendirian sampai esok pagi. Ia tidak ingin menangis di depan orang lain.

"_**Kau itu di kenal sebagai Ice Flower di panti ini Kyungsoo-ya."**_

"_**Kenapa begitu?"**_

"_**Karena kau di kenal sebagai sebuah bunga yang sangat cantik dan akan tetap bertahan walaupun kau sedang berada di tempat se-ekstrim kutub utara Kyungsoo-ya. Kau dikenal sebagai bunga yang sangat kuat."**_

"_**Hahaha, aku rasa tidak begitu juga hyung."**_

"_**Aiinn.. sungguh."**_

Jongin tersenyum miris saat ia mengingat kenangannya bersama Kyungsoo. Ia benar-benar merindukan bocah manis itu.

Lelaki berkulit tan tersebut meletakan handycam pemberian Kyungsoo di atas nakas dan tetap menggenggam alat perekam suara. Lalu, ia menghidupkan alat perekam suara tersebut dan mulai mendengarkan seperti apa suara yang sudah Kyungsoo rekam.

"_Euumm... hyung, annyeong haseyo, aku Do Kyungsoo. Ku harap kau menyukai rekaman ini, aku sengaja membuatnya untuk mu. Agar kau tidak pernah melupakan ku dan jika kau merindukan ku... kau bisa mendengarkan ini... oke, aku mulai ne, aku hanya menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang sangat aku sukai... hehehe..."_

Rasa rindu Jongin SEDIKIT terobati saat mendengar suara merdu Kyungsoo.

"Somewhere Over The Rainbow?"Jongin mengerutkan dahinya saat berhasil mengingat lagu drama musikal anak-anak tahun 1930-an yang mulai dinyanyikan Kyungsoo.

_Somewhere... over the rainbow..._

_Skies are blue..._

_And the dream that you dare to dream..._

_Will do come true..._

Jongin memejamkan matanya yang kembali meneteskan cairan bening dari kedua mata beriris gelap itu. Ia menyukai lagu ini semenjak ia mendengarkan suara Kyungsoo yang menyanyikannya. Ia semakin menajamkan pendengarannya.

_Somewhere over the rainbow..._

_Blue birds fly..._

_Birds fly over the rainbow..._

_Why oh why can't i..._

**TBC**


	4. The Trouble Had Started

**ICE FLOWER**

**A/N : oke, pertama-tama, author mau bilang maaf banget kemarin lama up date ya? Dan sebagai gantinya, author up date ini FF secepat author bisa :")**

**Kedua, semua EXO Fans pasti udah tahu soal uri Kris kan? :") itu sumpah, author nangis jam 12 malem dan gak bisa tdur sampe jam 1 gara-gara ini berita. Sebenarnya author pengen hiatus dulu sampe tenang, tapi, author mencoba profesional kayak EXO dan SNSD yang selalu profesional demi kerjaan dan fans mereka #aduhcurcol-_- untuk ngelanjutin ini FF demi readers semua. Author harap kalian menghargai itu **

**Ketiga, selamat membaca FF author yang satu ini ya? Author harap kalian meninggalkan jejak untuk menghargai usaha author yang lagi galau pake B.G.T T^T**

**ke-4. author minta maaf banget buat reviewnya belum di balas T^T**

** CHAPTER 4**

* * *

**~HAPPY READING~**

* * *

"_Ahjjuma_..."Kyungsoo memanggil salah satu _maid_ di rumahnya. Saat ini, ia sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu rumahnya dengan tangan kirinya yang memegang tongkat khususnya dan matanya terus menatap lurus ke depan.

"_Ne_ tuan muda. Ada apa?"

"_Ahjjuma_, tolong katakan pada _eomma_ jika ia sudah pulang _ne_, aku pergi ke taman sekitar komplek ini."

"Baik tuan muda, perlu kah saya antar?"

"Ah, tidak perlu, aku hafal rutenya kok. Aku pergi dulu, aku akan pulang sebelum makan malam."

"Baiklah tuan muda."

Kyungsoo pun bangun dengan perlahan dan memindahkan tongkatnya dari tangan kiri ke tangan kanannya. Ia kemudian memutar badan lalu mulai berjalan dengan di bimbing oleh sang tongkat yang sudah menemaninya berjalan selama bertahun-tahun.

Kyungsoo kini tengah berjalan di sisi rute yang ia hafal dengan mudah. Tiffany sang _eomma_ sudah membuatnya ingat tentang seluk beluk rumah dan juga lingkungan sekitar—termasuk taman tujuannya.

Kaki mungilnya kini tengah berjalan di atas rerumputan hijau taman yang bersih dan asri dan jangan lupakan, tenang. Maklum saja, Kyungsoo tinggal di komplek perumahan mewah dengan fasilitas mumpuni. Jadi, ia tidak perlu pergi jauh-jauh jika ia ingin menyegarkan otaknya dari suasana sepi di rumah karena ia tidak memiliki teman sebaya. Untung saja Tiffany dan Siwon tidak pernah kurang dalam hal memberi kasih sayang dan perhatian.

Sekarang, Kyungsoo duduk di salah satu bangku taman. Ia mulai merogoh koceknya untuk menemukan benda persegi kesayangannya—_MP3_ _Player_.

Ia mendengarkan musik dengan itu dan ikut bernyanyi sesuai dengan nada dan lirik yang ada. Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari, orang lain—hanya sendiri—datang ke taman tempat Kyungsoo berada dan ia berdiri di depan Kyungsoo yang tengah bernyanyi.

Lelaki yang juga memiliki tubuh yang mungil itu melihat Kyungsoo dengan tatapan bingungnya.

'Apa ia tidak menyadari keberadaan ku?'tanya lelaki itu saat Kyungsoo tidak menghiraukannya dan tetap terus bernyanyi dengan tatapan mata yang lurus kedepan.

Lelaki mungil itu kemudian melambai-lambaikan telapak tangannya di depan wajah Kyungsoo dan ya, Kyungsoo sudah pasti tidak bisa melihatnya. Lelaki bertubuh petiti tersebut kemudian menghela nafas pelan saat menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo buta. Kyungsoo yang mendengar dengan jelas helaan nafas tersebut langsung mematikan _MP3 Player_nya.

Lelaki yang dari tadi memperhatikan Kyungsoo pun mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. Ia lalu mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo.

"Kau siapa?"tanya Kyungsoo sedikit datar.

"Aku Luhan. Xi Luhan. Siapa nama mu? Senang berkenalan dengan mu~"lelaki bernama Luhan tersebut pun menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo segera.

'Hangat...'batin Kyungsoo.

"Aku...Kyungsoo..."

"Senang berkenalan dengan mu, Luhan-ah."

"Kau pasti lebih muda dari ku. Kau harus memanggil ku _'gege'"_

* * *

**ICE FLOWER**

* * *

Jongin mulai menyiapkan alat-alat yang ia butuhkan malam ini. Beruntung Jongin adalah salah satu anak yang rajin untuk urusan belajar dan tugas sekolah. Dan ya, dapat kalian tebak, semua tugas sekolah yang ia miliki sudah selesai ia kerjakan.

"Jongin-ah, tugas fisika ku belum selesai. Ini sangat rumit. Tolong bantu aku."pinta Sehun sedikit memohon. Jongin tidak menghiraukannya, ia masih sibuk dengan aktifitasnya sendiri. Membuat Sehun yang adalah seorang siswa yang sedikit pemalas untuk mengerjakan PR mendengus kesal.

Jongin sudah selesai sekarang. Ia kemudian mematikan lampu dan pancaran sinar infocus handycam keluaran _Brand_ Sony tersebut mulai terlihat di permukaan dinding putih bersih yang menjadi layarnya. Sehun yang penasaran pun menduduki dirinya di sebelah Jongin. Ia terkejut saat wajah siapa yang ada dalam rekaman tersebut.

"Itu.. Kyungsoo?"

"Ssstt..."Sehun langsung menutup mulutnya rapat.

Di remakan video tersebut, tampak Kyungsoo yang terlihat sangat manis karena balutan baju nya yang sangat cocok dengan surai berwarna hitam gelap yang tertata rapi. Jongin merindukannya.

"_Eumm... Annyeong Haseyo, Jongin Hyung... Kyungsoo imnida..."_

Jongin merindukan suara itu...

* * *

**ICE FLOWER**

* * *

Sejak hari itu, di taman itu, jam menit detik itu, Kyungsoo dan Luhan menjadi teman baik dan sangat dekat dan sering membuat janji untuk bertemu di taman hanya sekedar untuk bermain layaknya sepasang sahabat yang sudah dekat bertahun-tahun. Mereka biasanya akan bertemu sekitar jam 4 sore di taman itu. Terkadang, Luhan akan membawa kan es krim berbagai rasa untuk Kyungsoo. Ia sangat menyukai Kyungsoo karena ia tidak memiliki adik dan ia ingin memanja-manjakan Kyungsoo sebagai adiknya. Ia juga gemas karena Kyungsoo terlihat sangat imut baginya.

Setiap hari selalu seperti itu, bermain bersama, tertawa lepas bersama, menghabiskan es krim bersama dan saling mengusir kebosanan dan rasa kesepian. Mereka juga akan pulang dari taman bersama menuju rumah dan ternyata rumah Luhan san Kyungsoo hanya di pisahkan oleh 3 rumah saja. Ya, setiap hari mereka seperti itu—bersama. Dan Kyungsoo tidak menyadari bahwa semakin hari berjalan, makan semakin tipis pula lapisan daging Luhan dan ketebalan rambut coklatnya.

Saat ini, Kyungsoo sedang berkunjung ke taman belakang rumah Luhan yang sangat mewah. Maklum saja, orang tua Luhan adalah pebisnis sukses dari China. Luhan berjanji akan membacakan Kyungsoo sebuah novel terbaru dan Kyungsoo akan mendengarkannya dengan baik. Hingga, saat Luhan membaca dan ia tiba-tiba berhenti di tengah cerita novel.

"_Ge_, Luhan-_ge._ Kenapa kau berhenti?"

Tak ada jawaban sama sekali yang di berikan. Kyungsoo meraba-raba sandaran kursi taman dan ia menemukan pundak Luhan yang terasa lemas. Ia sedikit mengguncangnya.

"Lu-_ge_?"

"..."

Tangan Kyungsoo mulai merambat ke rambut Luhan dan saat ia menarik tangannya, ia dapat merasakan helaian-helain rambut Luhan di sela jemarinya. Kyungsoo panik, ia bahkan tak menarik rambut itu. Kyungsoo membuang es krim yang berada di tangan kanannya. Ia lalu meraih pipi dingin Luhan dan ia mulai meraba-raba wajah Luhan.

"_Ge! Gege_!"Kyungsoo mulai panik saat merasakan cairan kental hangat yang berasal dari hidung mancung Luhan membelai jemarinya. Kyungsoo dapat mencium aromanya, itu adalah darah.

"SESEORANG TOLONG!"Kyungsoo langsung memekik tidak karuan. Ia mengedarkan pandangan gelapnya ke seluruh penjuru taman. Ia benar-benar panik. Ia tidak bisa bergerak, mengingat ia tidak menghafal rute rumah Luhan yang begitu besar. Matanya benar-benar tidak membantu.

"SESEORANG TOLONG KAMI! TOLONG!"Kyungsoo menggunakan suara terbesar dan ternyaring miliknya. Ia benar-benar bingung apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Luhan.

* * *

**ICE FLOWER**

* * *

Kyungsoo tengah menangis di pelukan sang eomma—Tiffany.

"Tenang sayang, doakan bahwa Luhan-_ge_ mu akan baik-baik saja _ne_?"Tiffany tidak berhenti untuk menenangkan anaknya. Akan tetapi, Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak bisa berhenti menangis, ia benar-benar panik.

"Kyungie, dengarkan _appa_. Tenanglah, doakan yang terbaik untuknya nak. Kau harus tenang, ia tengah berperang melawan penyakitnya nak. Kau harus tenang dan memberi dukungan padanya agar ia bisa menang."kini Siwon lagi yang ikut menenangkan sang anak terkasih.

Di sebelah mereka. Ibu Luhan tidak henti-hentinya menangis dalam diam sambil berdoa—memohon pada Tuhan dengan segenap jiwa raga yang ia miliki—dan di samping sang ibu, terdapat sang ayah yang juga tak kalah kuat dalam doanya untuk Luhan—anak tersayang, mengingat ia adalah satu-satunya yang dimiliki mereka.

Clek!

Pintu ruangan tempat Luhan di tangani terbuka. Salah satu dari tim dokter terbaik rumah sakit pun datang menghampiri mereka semua dengan ekspresi wajah yang tidak bisa di artikan.

"Tuan Xi. Pihak rumah sakit sudah melakukan yang terbaik untuk Luhan. Ia sudah berjuang begitu keras demi hidupnya sendiri walaupun Tuhan sudah benar-benar membuat garis yang di luar kehendaknya..."

Hati semua orang seketika meredup saat mendengar itu.

"Kami benar-benar minta maaf, kami sudah melakukan semua hal yang kami bisa. Dan terakhir, anda harus mewujudkan permintaan terakhir Luhan kemarin sore. Itu cukup untuk menghargai perjuangannya selama ini."

Tuan Xi dan Nyonya Xi—orang tua Luhan—hanya bisa mengangguk paham dan berjalan mendekati jasad anak mereka dan Kyungsoo, kaki mungilnya serasa hilang.

Mereka memasuki ruangan tempat Luhan terbaring lemah saat ini. Di atas ranjang khas rumah sakit dan aromanya, tubuh mungil Luhan bujur, kaku, dingin tak bergerak dengan dada yang sudah tidak bergerak naik turun lagi.

Ibu Luhan sudah menangis dari tadi saat melihat itu dan Ayah Luhan sudah berkali-kali mengelus lembut pundak istrinya untuk kuat dan sabar. Kyungsoo, ia sudah setengah berdiri di sisi barat ranjang Luhan dan ia sudah berkali-kali mengatakan "_Ge_, Luhan-_ge_, _jebal_, bangun _ge_!" dengan air mata yang sudah mengalir bak Sungai Han di pusat kota Seoul. Kyungsoo menggenggam erat tangan Luhan yang begitu rapuh dan dingin.

Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak menyadari bahwa semakin hari berlalu, maka, semakin tampak pula tulang-tulang Luhan dan juga semakin gugur pula helaian surai lembut itu. Lelaki bermata rusa tersebut juga sering datang ke taman dalam ke adaan tubuh yang sangat pucat dan lemah—tentu saja Kyungsoo tidak mengetahui itu. Luhan tidak pernah bercerita bahwa ia sudah mengidap kanker otak jauh sebelum ia bertemu dengan Kyungsoo. Ia hanya ingin menghabiskan sisa-sisa detik menitnya dengan hal-hal yang membahagiakan.

Dan tepat kemarin sore. Saat ia sedang duduk di balkon rumah bersama ayah dan ibunya. Luhan meminta permintaan terakhirnya.

"_**Ayah... Ibu... sebagai permintaan terakhir ku. Aku ingin, menghadiahkan sepasang mata ini kepada adik kesayangan ku... tolong berikan ini pada... Kyungsoo."**_

* * *

**ICE FLOWER**

* * *

Kyungsoo tengah berjalan di lorong sekolahnya sendirian saat ini. Ini adalah semester kedua dari tahun ketiga ia menyandang status sebagai siswa dari South Korea International Senior High School. Ia tengah berjalan dengan sepasang mata rusa 'miliknya' yang meneliti setiap inci pemandangan bangunan sekolahnya yang baru saja di perbarui agar memberi kesan baru dan tidak membosankan bagi warga yang mendiaminya.

Kyungsoo mulai menyukai perubahan sekolahnya.

Kyungsoo kemudian berhenti di depan sebuah kelas dan ia langsung saja membuka pintu yang menjadi jalan masuk kelas tersebut dan sebuah suara nyaring dan melengking memanggil namanya.

"KYUNGSOO!"

Kyungsoo mulai menghela nafas namun jujur saja, ia sangat merindukan suara itu. Seorang lelaki bertubuh petiti—sama sepertinya—memeluk tubuh mungil Kyungsoo dari depan dan sangat erat.

"Uhuk... Baekhh... aku tidak bisa bernafas..."keluh Kyungsoo yang mulai merasakan sesak.

"Ah! Aku merindukan mu mata rusa yang bulat!"lelaki yang memeluk Kyungsoo tadi kini mencubit-cubit pipi Kyungsoo.

"_YA_! Byun Baekhyun! Pipi ku sakit!"Kyungsoo dengan cepat menepis tangan lelaki bernama Byun Baekhyun tersebut—sahabat sehidup sematinya.

"Apa liburan mu menyenangkan?"tanya Baekhyun.

"Eumm... ya, sangat menyenangkan. Bagaimana dengan mu?"Kyungsoo berbalik bertanya. Sekarang mereka sudah duduk berdua di bangku mereka.

"Sangat menyenangkan, aku dan orang tua ku pergi ke Jeju beberapa minggu. Aku hampir mati di sana. Kakak ku membawa aku berenang ke bagian pantai yang sedikit dalam. Kau kan tahu aku ini pendek, tidak seperti dia yang berbadan panjang seperti pohon kelapa."Baekhyun mulai curhat pada Kyungsoo sekarang.

"Wah, kenapa tidak mati saja? Biar di kelas ini tidak ada lagi yang berteriak-teriak saat _eye liner_nya di sembunyikan oleh Minho."celetuk Kyungsoo dan berhasil membuat Baekhyun memasang wajah sebalnya.

"Kau tidak menyayangi sahabat mu Kyungsoo-ya? Oke, baiklah, tidak masalah, huh."

"Hei hei hei, jangan marah Baekhyun-ah. Hehehe."Kyungsoo nyengir lalu memeluk sahabatnya tersebut dengan sayang. Baekhyun diam-diam sudah tersenyum saat mendengar penuturan sahabatnya.

Bel sekolah sudah berbunyi. Berbondong-bondong siswa memasuki kelas dan menduduki tempat masing-masing dan tak lupa juga menyiapkan buku pelajaran milik mereka. Tak terkecuali Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

.

"Baek, mulut mu belepotan es krim. Cobalah makan lebih rapi kenapa?"tegur Kyungsoo yang melihat sahabatnya menikmati es krim dengan sangat berantakan. Huft, Kyungsoo serasa sedang berjalan kaki dengan seorang siswa taman kanak-kanak. Ya, kalian dapat melihatnya, saat ini, mereka sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah masing-masing dari sekolah.

"Eum, Kyung, bukannya aku mau membuka luka lama. Kau ingat hari ini kan?"tanya Baekhyun hati-hati.

Kyungsoo tersenyum dengan lembut mendengar pertanyaan sahabatnya.

"Tentu saja aku mengingatnya Baekhyun-ah."

Baekhyun merasa sedikit lega setelah mendengar jawaban dari Kyungsoo. Ia kembali menatap sahabatnya.

"Apa kau akan mampir ke toko bunga ku dulu?"

"Tentu saja Baekhyun-ah. Dari awal kita bertemu bukannya aku memang selalu ke toko bunga mu untuk membeli bunga?"

"Eumm.. aku hanya menanyakan saja. Hari ini aku yang traktir deh, ibu ku baru saja membuat buket bunga mawar putih yang sangat indah."

"Ibu mu selalu membuatnya dengan sangat indah Baek-ah, ibu mu yang terbaik."Kyungsoo memuji dengan sangat tulus, sungguh. Ibu Baekhyun adalah pecinta bunga dan dengan tangan terampilnya pula toko bunga keluarga Baekhyun penuh dengan bunga-bunga yang cantik, sama seperti Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun, ia menjadi penjaga kasir dan itu sangat menarik perhatian pengunjung—terutama gadis-gadis dan para _seme_. Tak jarang juga Baekhyun di tawari untuk berkencan dengan pelanggan toko bunga keluarganya. Biasanya yang mengajaknya berkencan adalah para _seme_ dengan tampang mulai dari level bawah bahkan sampai level atas. Dan Baekhyun menolak semua itu dengan halus. Ia belum pernah tertarik pada siapapun—wanita atau pria sekalipun. Kecuali SNSD, ia adalah penggemar berat SNSD.

"Ini buket bunga untuk mu. Maaf ya Kyungsoo, aku tidak bisa menemani mu kesana."wajah Baekhyun mendadak meredup.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, eumm, dimana kakak mu?"tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengintip kebelakang Baekhyun. Kakak Baekhyun sangat tampan, banyak yang menyukainya. Tapi Kyungsoo hanya bercanda saja.

"Hufftt... kakak ku masih kuliah, lagi pula jika ia pulang kuliah nanti, ia akan segera ke toko roti di Cheongdamdong untuk membantu ayah. Kau menyukainya? Aku tahu kakak ku tampan."

Kyungsoo terkekeh lalu pamit pada Baekhyun karena ia tidak ingin pulang telat nantinya.

* * *

**ICE FLOWER**

* * *

Kyungsoo tengah berdiri di depan sebuah gerbang besar sekarang. Ia kemudian melihat sekeliling dan suasana tampak sepi. Ia kemudian membuka gerbang tersebut dan memasuki area. Jika kita melihat sekeliling, terdapat banyak err—batu nisan dengan berbagai nama dan sepertinya, jika mengikuti tulisan di gerbang. Ini adalah tempat pemakaman umum kota Seoul.

Apa yang Kyungsoo lakukan?

Kini, Kyungsoo menghentikan langkah di samping sebuah nisan yang sepertinya sudah tidak asing bagi dirinya.

Ia lalu duduk di atas rerumputan di samping makam tersebut dan meletakan buket bunga mawar putihnya di dekat nisan. Ia kemudian mengelus batu nisan tersebut.

"Hai Lu-_ge_? Apa kabar mu disana?"tanya Kyungsoo.

"Pasti bahagia, orang sebaik diri mu pasti sangat baik-baik saja disana. Ini... sudah lebih dari 2 tahun berlalu kepergian mu. Tapi... kenapa aku masih sering menangis karena mu? Hah, kenapa kau harus pergi sebelum aku dapat melihat mu dengan baik?"

Kyungsoo menangis lagi. Ia menangis bermenit-menit lamanya di depan batu nisan bertuliskan nama 'Xi Luhan.' jangan lupakan juga bahwa ia menangis da;am doanya. Itu waktu yang cukup lama.

Setelah puas menangis, Kyungsoo kemudian mengelap air matanya. Ia kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan berkata lagi pada makam Luhan.

"_Ge_, aku pulang dulu _ne_, aku akan sering-sering berkunjung. _Annyeong_~"

"Aku sangat berterima kasih atas hadiah mu ini _Ge_. Kau benar-benar malaikat. Aku sangat kesal tidak berhasil menemukan sayap yang engkau sembunyikan."Kyungsoo selalu mengucapkan ini di setiap kunjungannya.

Kyungsoo sedikit melambai dan beranjak pergi saat ia melihat langit benar-benar gelap dan angin mulai kencang. Ia sudah berjalan di trotoar sekarang dan sialnya angin sudah benar-benar kencang dan Kyungsoo benar-benar basah sekarang.

"Kenapa cuaca suka tidak menentu begini sih? Arrgghh."geram Kyungsoo.

PIT PIT!

Kyungsoo berhenti dan melihat sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam berhenti di tepian jalan—di dekat dirinya. Kaca mobil mulai terbuka dan menampakan seseorang yang asing bagi Kyungsoo.

"Ayo menumpang dengan ku saja. Kau tampak sangat basah!"

'Tampan sekaliiiiii'pekik Kyungsoo dalam hati. Tapi ia tidak mengenal tuan tampan ini, ia tidak mau menerima pertolongan dari orang sembarangan—maksudnya yang tidak di kenal.

"Hei ayolah, naik saja, hujan sangat deras. Kau bisa sakit!"

Kyungsoo setuju dengan pendapat tuan tak dikenal ini. Dari pada ia sakit, lebih baik ia terima saja. Kyunsoo pun masuk kedalam mobil dan duduk di jok yang berada di sebelah tuan tampan yang sedang menyetir.

"Rumah mu dimana?"

"Komplek perumahan XOXO di Cheongdamdong."

"Baiklah, aku akan mengantar mu. Perkenalkan, aku Kris, Wu Kris. Siapa nama mu?"pria bernama Kris ini tetap fokus pada jalanan.

"Aku, Choi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo."

Dan setelah itu, perjalanan pun di isi dengan keheningan karena setelah perkenalan itu, Kris maupun Kyungsoo tidak membuka suara sama sekali. Hingga sekarang, saat mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah mewah Kyungsoo.

"Ini rumah mu?"tanya Kris memastikan.

"_Ne_, terima kasih."jawab Kyungsoo singkat lalu berlari ke dalam rumah. Astaga, ia sungguh tidak sopan jika seperti itu. Kalian ingin tahu dia kenapa? Dia sangat gugup saat melihat mata tajam Kris. Jantungnya juga berdetak kencang saat mendengar suara berat Kris. Astaga, ia benar-benar seperti seorang gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta.

Saat melihat Kyungsoo yang sudah hilang di balik pintu rumah. Kris belum juga melajukan mobilnya, ia masih sibuk meneliti rumah mewah keluarga Kyungsoo.

"Bukan 'kah ini rumah pemilik perusahaan saingan Appa?"tanya Kris heran pada diri sendiri.

"Berarti yang tadi itu adalah anak dari Tuan Choi Siwon?"tanya Kris lagi lalu menampakan seringaiannya yang sedikit mengerikan.

"Sepertinya ini akan menjadi lebih menarik jika aku sedikit mengikuti permainan."Kris kemudian melajukan mobilnya.

* * *

**ICE FLOWER**

* * *

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun benar-benar belajar dengan giat dikarenakan ujian untuk kelulusan sudah semakin dekat—siswa di korea menyiapkan diri untuk ujian selama 1 tahun—dan mereka sangat ingin lulus dengan nilai yang sangat baik. Mereka ingin mencoba jalur beasiswa untuk masuk universitas terbaik di Korea—walaupun mereka mempunyai keluarga yang sangat berkecukupan.

"Kyung-ah, kemarin hujan cukup deras. Apa kau kehujanan?"Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun baru saja keluar dari gedung sekolah mereka. Ini sudah sangat sore, bahkan hampir gelap. Maklum saja, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo baru saja mengikuti kelas tambahan di sekolah mereka.

"Awalnya sih iya Baek, tapi setelah itu tidak."

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahi tidak mengerti maksud sahabatnya ini.

"Aku di antar pulang oleh seseorang yang sangat tampan kemarin sore."Kyungsoo mulai bercerita.

"Mwo? Siapa dia?"tanya Baekhyun mulai penasaran.

"Kita akan bercerita di cafe bagaimana? Eumm, cafe milik Jongdae?"tawar Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun mengangguk. "Pasti Jongdae dan Xiumin sudah berpacaran."ujar Baekhyun.

"Aku rasa iya. Hehehe"

Dan disinilah Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Duduk di meja nomor 9 dengan 2 cangkir Late dan 2 potong cake coklat. Kyungsoo berniat untuk menceritakan perihal kemarin hingga seseorang datang ke cafe itu dan menghampiri keduanya.

"Kris!"seru Kyungsoo senang dan mulut Baekhyun ternganga saat melihat sosok tinggi yang tengah berdiri di sebelah timur meja.

Dia seorang Idol?—Baekhyun.

Kris menarik salah satu kursi untuk ia duduki.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?"tanya Kris langsung dan menatap Kyungsoo intens dengan mata elangnya. Kyungsoo salah tingkah. Pesona Kris berhasil membuatnya gugup.

"Eumm,,, duduk santai dengan sahabat ku."

"Oh iya, ini Baekhyun, sahabat terdekat ku. dan Baekhyun, ini Kris, orang yang kemarin sudah menolong ku di tengah hujan."Kyungsoo sedikit mengguncang badan Baekhyun agar ia sadar.

"Oh, hai, eumm.. Kris _hyung_?"tanya Baekhyun saat ia menyadari bahwa Kris tampak lebih tua dari mereka.

"_Ne_, kalian bisa memanggil ku dengan _hyung_. Aku lebih tua 3 tahun dari kalian."

Mereka saling berbincang di cafe milik Jongdae hingga Kris yang meminta nomor ponsel Kyungsoo. Agar ia bisa mendekati Kyungsoo mungkin.

Dan ya, bisa kalian tebak bahwa sejak saat itu, Kris dan Kyungsoo sering membuat janji bertemu—tanpa Baekhyun dan Baekhyun mengerti itu—di saat waktu lenggang dan juga mereka sering berkencan di sekitar Kota Seoul dan tentu saja Kris yang merencanakan itu. Kyungsoo terlalu berani untuk mengajak seorang pria seperti Kris berkencan.

Yap, kau bisa menebaknya, mereka benar-benar berkencan. Maksud ku, mereka memiliki hubungan spesial. Tentu saja, saat Kris mengatakan perasaannya, Kyungsoo dengan entengnya izin pada Kris hanya untuk ke toilet lalu menelpon Baekhyun untuk meminta persetujuan dan Baekhyun merestuinya karena menurut Baekhyun, Kris adalah _namja_ yang baik. Bisa di lihat bagaimana ia mengerti saat Kyungsoo harus fokus pada ujian dari pada kencan dan hal lain. Jadi, Baekhyun menyetujuinya. Semoga, apa yang mereka pikirkan itu benar.

Singkat cerita. Ujian yang di nantikan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo akhirnya datang juga dan mereka semakin giat mengasah otak. Maklum saja, dua anak cantik bin manis itu sangat terobsesi untuk masuk universitas terbaik Korea dengan beasiswa 100% dari pemerintah. Dan akhirnya, kini mereka bisa bernafas lega karena ujian itu sudah berlalu dan mereka berhasil meraihnya.

Baekhyun berhasil duduk di posisi satu dan Kyungsoo harus menerima dengan lapang dada bahwa ia harus duduk di posisi dua. Tidak apa, yang penting, Kyungsoo akan tetap mendapat beasiswa dari pemerintah untuk kuliah di _South Koreas University_. Sama-sama dengan Baekhyun.

* * *

**ICE FLOWER**

* * *

"Jadi ayah, bagaimana dengan misi penaklukan perusahaan milik Tuan Choi?"suara berat dan sedikit mengerikan menggema di ruangan kerja milik seseorang—yang tampak tua.

Pria paruh baya—pemilik ruangan—itu tampak menyeringai mendengar pertanyaan anaknya.

"Sedikit lagi ia pasti akan bangkrut dan sudah akan di pastikan menjadi milik kita."

Sang anak tampak tersenyum licik kepada ayahnya.

"Ayah lihat kau tampak dekat dengan anaknya yang baru saja lulus SMA itu."ujar ayahnya sedikit mengejek. Sang anak tampak berdecih dengan raut congkaknya.

"Aku hanya sedang bermain-main dengan anak ingusan sepertinya."

"Mungkin saja, nanti malam ini semua akan berakhir."tambahnya sembari menjilat bibir.

Sang ayah sedikit terkekeh. "Jangan terlalu menyakitinya. Kau tidak kasihan jika penderitaan orang tuanya semakin bertambah esok hari?"tanya sang ayah yang hanya di jawab gelak tawa oleh anaknya.

"Aku hanya ingin sedikit menikmatinya."

"Terserah kau saja. Ayah ingin istirahat agar energi kembali terisi untuk melihat kemenangan milik kita esok."ujar sang ayah yang tampak berjalan meninggalkan ruangan.

"Oh ya, selamat bersenang-senang."tambah sang ayah.

Sang anak pun meraih ponsel di sakunya dan dengan segera mencari nomor kontak bernama 'Kyungsoo'.

Ia kemudian berniat mengirim sebuah pesan singkat—aku dapat melihat ia mengetik pesannya.

**Ada waktu malam ini sayang? Ayolah, kita rayakan kelulusan mu berdua saja.**

Belum 5 menit ia meletakan ponselnya di atas meja kerja milik sang pesan balasan sesuai harapan sudah tertera di layar datar ponsel cerdas tersebut.

**Tentu saja, kenapa tidak?**

Kris tersenyum tipis penuh kemenangan. Dewi Fortuna begitu berbaik hati padanya.

* * *

**ICE FLOWER**

* * *

"_Eomma_~"panggil Kyungsoo saat ia tidak melihat ibunya di ruang TV. Tempat biasa ibunya menonton drama favoritnya. Ia kemudian mengedarkan pandangan ke penjuru tempat dan tidak menemukan ibunya di area ini.

"_Ahjjuma_, dimana _eomma_?"tanya Kyungsoo saat melihat salah satu maid di rumahnya lewat di ruangan itu.

"_Ahjjuma_ sedang pergi tuan. Ia bilang, ia pergi sebentar untuk membeli bahan makanan untuk acara perayaan kelulusan tuan besok."jelas sang maid dan Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu ne, mungkin aku akan pulang agak telat. Tolong katakan pada eomma ne?"pesan Kyungsoo sebelum beranjak keluar karena Kris sudah menunggu di mobil porsche miliknya.

"Baik Tuan."

Dan Kyungsoo pun pamit dengan beranjak menuju mobil sang pangeran tercinta. Kini, ia sudah duduk di jok sebelah Kris.

"Kau cantik sayang."puji Kris singkat dengan senyuman menawannya.

"_Gomawo_."cicit Kyungsoo sedikit malu atas pujian kekasih tampannya ini. Mobil mulai melaju meninggalkan area perumahan tempat Kyungsoo tinggal dengan membelah jalan raya Seoul yang begitu besar. Sesekali dalam perjalanan, Kyungsoo bertanya pada Kris kemana mereka akan pergi namun Kris hanya mengatakan "Kau akan mengetahuinya _baby_."

Kyungsoo sudah membayangkan tempat apa yang akan ia datangi nantinya bersama Kris. Tempat romantis? Tempat yang menyenangkan? Damai dan tenang? Atau sebuah taman tersembunyi di bawah sinar bulan—mengingat malam ini bulan sangat terang benderang dan bulat sempurna.

Kris menghentikan mobilnya di tepian jalan dan Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh arah. Ini di luar perkiraan.

Ia tengah berhenti di depan sebuah Bar saat ini, sebuah, klub malam.

* * *

**ICE FLOWER**

* * *

Baekhyun tengah bosan-bosannya menonton acara musik pagi sendirian di rumahnya. Mengingat bahwa ia sedang sendirian di rumah karena _Eomma_ dan _Appa_nya tengah pergi kerumah nenek mereka dan sang kakak laki-lakinya yang juga ikut ke rumah nenek kesayangannya. Sebenarnya, ia ingin sekali ikut ke sana bersama keluarganya. Namun, ia tidak bisa mengikuti kata hatinya itu mengingat ia akan mengurus segala keperluannya untuk masuk universitas. Ia benar-benar bosan, belum lagi Kyungsoo yang tidak mengabarinya sejak kemarin malam—terakhir kali Kyungsoo mengabarinya saat Kyungsoo akan pergi bersama Kris untuk kencan.

Baekhyun benar-benar bosan sekarang. Percuma saja menyaksikan acara musik pagi mengingat idolanya—SNSD—sedang fokus dengan promosi di Negeri Sakura. Lagi pula, ia tidak mempunyai channel TV Jepang. Kalau punya juga percuma. Kenapa? Jika ia mempunyai channel tersebut, apa yang bisa ia tonton di channel itu? yang ada, ia hanya akan mangap-mangap tidak jelas mendengar orang-orang berbicara Bahasa Jepang di TV.

Baekhyun mulai beranjak menuju dapur dan membuka kulkas. Ia lalu meraih sekotak susu _strawberry_nya dan meneguknya sedikit demi sedikit. Selesai dengan itu, ia kemudian kembali mengecek ponselnya yang ada di atas sofa—ia telah kembali ke ruang TV.

Tidak ada notifikasi apapun disana. Sejenak, ia berfikir bahwa ponselnya ini adalah seperti komplek pemakaman. Begitu sepi~

Astaga, sesaat Baekhyun berpikir bahwa tidak memiliki kekasih itu sangat membosankan. Tapi, menurut Baekhyun. Bukan itu prioritas nya untuk saat ini. Toh juga kekasihnya akan datang sendiri menemuinya mengingat statusnya adalah seorang _uke_.

Baekhyun hendak mengerang dan mengotak-ngatik channel di Tvnya hingga suara bel rumah mengurungkan niatnya. Ia melirik jam dinding yang berada di sisi barat daya dinding ruangan tersebut.

07.30 _a.m_. ya, masih setengah delapan pagi.

_Helloowww_~ siapa sih yang bertamu sepagi ini ke rumahnya? Astaga, Baekhyun tidak habis pikir. Dengan ogah-ogahan Baekhyun beranjak menuju pintu utama rumahnya. Tak lupa dengan kotak susu strawberry yang masih bertengger di tangan kanannya yang cukup mungil untuk ukuran remaja lelaki berumur 18 tahun seperti Baekhyun.

Ia meraih gagang pintu dan membuka pintu rumahnya dan seketika ia memikik nyaring—

"KYUNGSOO!?"

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**So, mind to review? I wait~ love all my readers~ maaf ya Chingu kalau ini alurnya keceptan. Soalnya, aku udah gak sabar mau masuk ke konflik T^T**


	5. Chapter 5

**ICE FLOWER**

**A/N: Author minta maaf banget chapter kemarin bener-bener ngebut alurnya. Author cuman pengen cepat masuk ke intinya aja kemarin. Takutnya para readers ini FF malah bosen nunggu konfilknya gak dateng-dateng T^T buat yang kemarin pada bilang ini Fict yang manis, siap-siap masuk konfliknya ya? Hehehe, untuk nasibnya Jongin, tunggu aja. Dan ini adalah Fanfic KAISOO, Pasti! Dan author juga sangat berterima kasih yang udah mau nunggu dan kasih reviewnya buat ini FF. Author semakin semangat untuk ngelanjutinnya! Dan juga, thanks banget untuk semua readers yang udah kasih saran dan masukan! Author sangat menerima itu. Dan author minta maaf juga ya karena ada beberapa yang bikin bingung karena Typo dan beberapa pertanyaan akan di jawab oleh jalur cerita ini sendiri.**

**Word : 3.544**

* * *

**~HAPPY READING~**

* * *

Kyungsoo sangat yakin dengan lingkungan asing sekitarnya saat ini. Ini adalah area kumpulan bar dan klub malam. Ia masih berada di dalam mobil—ia mengamati sekitarnya dari sana. Bagaimana ia melihat banyak orang dewasa seumuran Kris berlalu lalang membawa pasangan. Ia juga dapat melihat wanita-wanita seksi karena menggunakan gaun malam serba minim—bahkan tak mampu menutupi setengah paha mulus mereka. Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangan pada Kris yang tengah melepas sabuk pengamannya.

"Kenapa kita disini?"

Kris mengerutkan pangkal hidungnya tidak mengerti—Kyungsoo lebih tidak mengerti.

"Bukankah kita ingin bersenang-senang _chagiya_?"tanya Kris meyakinkan kekasihnya.

"Tapi kenapa disini?"

"Ayolah sayang, tidak ada masalah. Kau juga sudah 18 tahun dan aku rasa itu sudah cukup umur. Kau akan menyukainya _baby_."Kris mencoba meyakinkan kekasih mungilnya ini. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo masih sedikit takut dan ragu. Namun, semua itu seolah lenyap entah kemana saat ia melihat tatapan elang Kris yang di padukan dengan senyuman tampan miliknya. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk saja dan melepaskan sabuk pengamannya.

Kaki Kyungsoo kini menapaki tanah dan Kris menghampirinya lalu menggandengnya tentu saja. Ingat! Ia adalah kekasih Kris. Kalian tidak bisa menghindari itu. Mereka berjalan menuju pintu dan tampaknya, penjaga pintu masuk telah mengenal Kris hingga dengan mudahnya Kris dapat masuk ke dalam tempat sesak penuh dentuman musik _disco_.

Saat masuk kedalam klub malam tersebut, mereka—Kris dan Kyungsoo—sempat di sambut baik oleh teman-teman Kris, mau itu pria atau wanita. Kyungsoo tetap menenangkan dirinya, tidak peduli bagaimana liarnya kehidupan klub malam. Bahkan, beberapa pria sengaja menabrak dirinya dan sedikit mengelus bokongnya—membuatnya sedikit ngeri dan ia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya di lengan Kris.

Sekarang, mereka tengah duduk di bar klub malam tersebut dan kini, mereka disambut oleh seorang barista yang amat sangat cantik—menurut Kyungsoo.

"Hei, tampan, kau ingin minum apa?"tanya barista itu sedikit erotis.

'Apa ia berniat menggoda kekasih ku? cih, tak akan bisa.'ejek Kyungsoo dalam hatinya.

"Jessica, kau bisa membuat kekasih ku cemburu nantinya. Aku pesan yang biasa ku pesan saja untuk kami berdua."Kris menjawab itu sembari matanya melirik ke Kyungsoo. Jessica mengikuti arah tatapan itu dan ia menatap Kyungsoo barang sebentar saja. Kyungsoo membalas tatapan itu dengan senyuman manis dan Jessica membalasnya kemudian berlalu pergi dan kembali setelah beberapa menit dengan 2 buah gelas dan sebotol minuman beralkohol. Itu sepertinya wine.

Kris mulai meminum segelas dan menyodorkannya pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng dan menatap kekasihnya dengan tatapan manja.

"Ayolah sayang, hanya minum beberapa gelas saja, tidak masalahkan?"tanya Kris meyakinkan. Kyungsoo masih tampak ragu. Antara ingin dan tidak meminum cairan beralkohol tersebut. ia menatap mata tajam Kris yang begitu menawan. Dalam hatinya, ia tidak ingin mengecewakan Kris yang sudah berbaik hati mengajaknya untuk bersenang-senang malam ini—meluangkan waktunya demi Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tidak ingin mengecewakan kekasih tampannya ini. Dan dengan segenap keberanian yang ia punya, Kyungsoo meraih gelas tersebut dan meneguknya dalam sekali minum saja lalu bernafas terengah-engah. Jujur saja, ia tidak pernah meneguk minuman keras. Waktu berjalan dan tentu saja tidak akan berhenti sampai waktunya tiba dan Kyungsoo sudah menghabiskan 2 setengah gelas minuman keras tersebut dan kesadarannya sedikit goyah. Ia lemah terhadap _liquid _itu.

Kris mulai tersenyum akan kemenangannya lalu menatap Jessica sang barista. Ia tahu betul bahwa kekasih mungilnya ini tidak tahan alkohol.

"Aku pesan satu kamar." Dan Jessica pun beranjak dari tempatnya karena sang pengunjung memesan apa yang dia inginkan.

"Dasar _namja pervert_."gumam Jessica dan setelah beberapa menit pergi, Jessica kembali dengan sebuah kunci dengan gantungan pipih bertuliskan nomor suatu kamar.

"Kau sudah hafal tempat ini dan bawa pergi kekasih mu. Jangan telalu kasar!"titah Jessica lalu mengabaikan Kris yang memapah tubuh Kyungsoo menjauh dari keramaian.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang. Di sebuah kamar dengan lampu temaram. Kris yang sebenarnya tadi menggendong Kyungsoo ala bridal style kini meletakan Kyungsoo dengan pelan di atas ranjang putih bersih. Kris melemparkan tuxedonya ke sembarang arah dan membuka beberapa kancing kemeja putih polosnya. Ia juga mengendurkan sabuk di pinggangnya lalu mulai menindih tubuh mungil Kyungsoo dan mulai bermain di bibir Kyungsoo. Bermain secara ganas disana sembari melenguh sendiri. Ia mulai melepaskan helaian demi helaian pakaian mereka secara kasar dan melemparkan semua itu entah ke sisi mana, barat, timur, barat daya atau laut. Dan ia kembali memainkan tubuh Kyungsoo dan menikmatinya secara sepihak—semalaman penuh.

Malam sudah berlalu dan pagi sudah datang menyambut, Kyungsoo mulai membuka matanya. Yang pertama ia lihat adalah wajah tampan Kris yang tertidur lelap di sampingnya. Ia kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah dan mengenali ruangan ini sebagai kamar. Ia dapat merasakan sakit di bagian selangkangannya dan dapat merasakan betapa menusuknya itu. Kyungsoo merasakan hal yang janggal dan ia meraba tubuh mungilnya sendiri yang ia simpulkan tanpa pakaian. Mata nya langsung membulat sempurna dan ia meloncat dari ranjang ke tepian dan ia sukses memekik pendek(?) saat merasakan sakit itu menggelayut manja di bokongnya. Kyungsoo menunduk dan terdiam, ia mengerti semua situasi sekarang. Ia di perkosa oleh kekasihnya sendiri.

Kris yang merasa terganggu pun terbangun lalu menatap Kyungsoo dengan matanya yang menyipit karena biasan cahaya yang menembus gorden putih polos kamar itu.

"Kau sudah bangun _chagi—_"

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini pada ku Kris?"tanya Kyungsoo cepat.

"Kenapa?"tanyanya lagi.

"Kenapa?"Kris mengulang pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Bukankah kita sepasang kekasih? Sangat wajar melakukan hal ini bukan?"Kris malah berbalik bertanya.

"Kau berpikir aku seperti mereka? Aku berbeda Kris, aku hiks hiks, tidak seperti mereka hiks hiks—" Kris malah menaikan sebelah alisnya. Jangan lupakan, mereka masih dalam keadaan _naked _total. Hanya saja, Kyungsoo menggulung badannya dengan selimut putih dan tipis sedangkan Kris, ia hanya menutupi setengah tubuhnya dengan selimut putih yang sama—selimut itu panjang dan besar.

Kyungsoo mulai melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Aku, berniat menjaga ini hingga kita menikah nanti. Tetapi, kenapa kau merenggut salah satu hal yang paling berharga milik ku? hiks hiks. Jika kau berpikir aku sama seperti _namja_ lainnya, kau salah."

"Jadi, berapa aku harus membayar milik mu yang berharga itu?"tanya Kris enteng dan berhasil membuat Kyungsoo mendongak menatapnya.

"K-Kris, maksud mu?"tanya Kyungsoo sedikit bingung, ia berharap bahwa Kris tidak—

"Berapa won yang harus aku bayar untuk membayar milik mu itu? Kan kau yang mengatakan bahwa itu berharga? Berapa harganya?"tanya Kris lagi dan itu tepat menusuk bagian tengah dada Kyungsoo.

Air mata Kyungsoo langsung mengalir deras seketika tanpa suara. Ia kemudian berdiri dengan tubuh masih terlilit selimut. Kyungsoo lalu meraih seluruh pakaiannya yang berserakan dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi hingga suara dalam dan berat Kris menghentikannya.

"Kau bahkan tidak perlu menutupi tubuh mu lagi. Lagi pula, aku juga sudah menikmatinya semalaman bukan? Aku sudah melihatnya, tidak ada perlu yang kau tutupi."

Kyungsoo melanjutkan kegiatan kedalam kamar mandi—tidak mengindahkan rasa sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya bahkan ia beberapa kali meringis kesakitan. Ia membersihkan seluruh badannya sambil menangis, ia tidak menyangka bahwa kekasihnya sebejat itu. Setelah beberapa menit, Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar mandi dan berjalan menuju pintu, hendak keluar sebelum ia mengatakan—

"Kita berakhir disini."

Dan Kris menjawab "Baiklah."

Kyungsoo pun keluar dari kamar tersebut dan menutupnya lalu berlari keluar dari bar yang tampak sangat sepi—tentu saja, tidak ada orang datang ke klub malam pagi-pagi buta bukan?—Kyungsoo kini tengah berdiri di tepi jalan yang ramai dan menghentikan sebuah taksi.

_Mr. Taxy _tersebutpun menanyakan tujuannya. Kyungsoo hendak memberi tahu alamat rumah orang tuanya hingga ia sadar bahwa ia tidak bisa datang ke sana dalam keadaan yang sangat hancur seperti ini. ia kemudian teringat sahabatnya Baekhyun yang pasti sedang sendirian di rumah. Ia lalu memberi tahu alamat rumah Baekhyun dan _Mr. Taxy _itu membawanya ke arah tujuan hingga ia sampai di depan pintu rumah Baekhyun dan berhasil membuat sahabatnya itu memekik kaget karena ia datang dengan air mata yang begitu banyak membasahi pipinya.

* * *

**ICE FLOWER**

* * *

"Euunngghh..."suara lenguhan keluar dari bibir seksi milik seorang pria yang sedang tidur menyandar di jok mobil bagian belakang.

"Jongin-ah. Bangun, kita sudah sampai. Kau ini, tampak lelah sekali ya? Selama penerbangan kau tidur, bahkan selama perjalanan dari bandara kerumah pun kau tidur. Kita sudah sampai."

Jongin mulai memperbaiki posisi duduknya dan mengucek sebelah matanya dan menatap seorang pria yang sudah membangunkannya tadi. Tubuhnya benar-benar lelah, penerbangan Jin'an ke Busan cukup melelahkan juga ternyata.

"Kita sudah sampai Sehun-ah?"tanya Jongin yang masih setengah sadar.

"Tentu saja, ayo kita bantu _appa_ mengemas koper milik kita."ajak Sehun yang mulai keluar dari dalam mobil dan membantu 'ayah' nya yang akan membuka pintu bagasi belakang.

"_Appa_, biar ku bantu."tawar Sehun.

"Astaga, anak _eomma _tampak sangat lelah ya?"tanya 'ibu' Jongin yang barusan saja ikut keluar dari mobil dengan tiba-tiba menangkup kedua pipi Jongin dengan hangatnya dan penuh manja—hal yang paling Jongin inginkan dari dulu.

"Perlu _eomma _bantu untuk membawa koper-koper mu?"tanya sang _eomma. _Jongin menggeleng sambil tersenyum tampan.

"_Aniya,_ aku bisa mengangkatnya sendiri. _Eomma _pasti juga lelah. Aku membantu _appa _dan Sehun dulu."ujar Jongin lalu berjalan menuju Sehun yang sudah mulai mengeluarkan barang-barang. Jonginpun langsung meraih beberapa koper dan tas lainnya yang berada di bagasi.

.

"Hwahhh~"Sehun langsung merebahkan tubuh tegapnya di atas kasur putih nan empuk barunya yang di susul oleh Jongin juga.

Mereka benar-benar lelah karena baru saja melakukan perjalanan yang cukup jauh.

"Mereka sangat baik ya?"tanya Sehun yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Sangat. Dan juga tulus."jawab Jongin ikut berpendapat lalu tersenyum hangat sembari meneliti setiap desain interior kamar barunya dan Sehun.

_**Tok tok tok**_

"Jongin-ah, Sehun-ah, jangan tidur dulu. Kalian harus mandi dulu setelah itu makan malam. Nutrisi kalian harus tercukupi, _eomma _tidak ingin kalian sakit."itu suara ibu mereka—sangat penuh perhatian.

Sehun dengan segera beranjak lalu membuka pintu kamar selebar-lebarnya dan menyambut sang ibu dengan senyuman yang sangat menawan. Jongin sudah mendudukan dirinya di ujung selatan tempat tidur dan menatap ibunya.

"_Ne eomma._"sahut Sehun singkat dengan nada manja pada ibunya. "Aih, Sehunie _magnae _manja sekali. Cepat mandi dengan air hangat dan _eomma _akan kedapur untuk menyiapkan makanan."titah sang ibu lembut dan pergi meninggalkan kamar kedua anaknya menuju dapur.

Sehun berbalik dan menutup pintu dengan bunyi blam kecil. Beranjak menuju penggantung handuk di sisi jendela berniat mandi.

"Mereka bahkan mengkhawatirkan kita di saat mereka sendiri sudah sangat lelah. Aku sudah lama memimpikan ini."ujar Jongin kembali membaringkan tubuh proposionalnya di ranjang. Sehun, ia hanya terkekeh dan berjalan masuk menuju kamar mandi yang ada di kamar mereka.

Setelah Sehun selesai, giliran Jongin yang membersihkan badan di kamar mandi itu. Mencuci rambut coklat gelapnya yang bersih menggunakan shampo keramas yang memberikan sensasi kesegaran mint di kepala.

Jongin keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian lengkap—piyama berwarna putih dengan garis-garis kecil berwarna biru tua. Ia kemudian meraih ponselnya dan menemukan foto Kyungsoo berada disana sebagai wallpapernya. Jongin tersenyum miris. Ia merindukan Kyungsoo. Ia sangat merindukan _namja _bertubuh mungil tersebut. sudah sangat lama mereka tidak berkomunikasi dan bertemu sejak beberapa bulan setelah Kyungsoo pergi saat itu. Bahkan ia sudah tidak bisa di hubungi lagi sejak bertahun-tahun lalu.

'Apa kabar mu Kyung?'tanya Jongin dalam hatinya.

_**Puk **_

Sehun menepuk pundak kakak laki-lakinya—Jongin.

"Kau selalu sangat merindukannya?"tanya Sehun dan Jongin mengangguk. Ia dapat melihat senyum Jongin tampak berbeda.

"Aku juga merindukannya. Bersabarlah, suatu saat pasti bertemu. Bahkan di saat-saat yang tak terduga."ujar Sehun berusaha menghibur kakak angkatnya ini. Jongin sedikit tersenyum—ia benar-benar berharap bahwa apa yang di katakan oleh Sehun itu benar.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita ke dapur. _Eomma _pasti sedang memasak masakan enak. Kita tidak boleh melewatkannya."ajak Sehun yang beranjak menuju pintu sesudah ia menepuk dua kali pundak kakaknya.

"_Okay, kajja._"

* * *

**ICE FLOWER**

* * *

Baekhyun tengah memasak untuk dirinya dan Kyungsoo saat ini. Sekarang sudah pukul 11.45 _a.m._ dan Kyungsoo masih tetap tidur. Baekhyun sengaja menyuruh Kyungsoo tidur agar ia bisa menjadi lebih tenang. Saat tadi pagi Baekhyun menemukannya di depan pintu rumah dalam keadaan sangat kacau, Kyungsoo terus menangis sekitar kurang lebih 30 menit dan ia telah menceritakan segalanya pada Baekhyun apa yang telah terjadi.

Terang saja, Baekhyun pasti sangat terkejut, mengingat ia tidak akan pernah menyangka bahwa Kris akan melakukan ini pada pria sebaik Kyungsoo. Pantasan dari kemarin, saat Kyungsoo mengatakan akan berangkat kencan bersama Kris, Kyungsoo tidak sedikit pun mengiriminya pesan atau sekedar menelponnya untuk menghubunginya.

Sesekali, Baekhyun meremas gagang pisau di tangannya saat ia mengingat nama Kris. Ia sangat kesal dan benci dengan pria tinggi itu. Ingin sekali Baekhyun menusuk pria itu dengan pisau yang ada di tangannya sekarang—ia sedang memotong beberapa buah saat ini.

"Eunnghh, Kris, _andweyo_~"ya, itu adalah suara Kyungsoo, ia tidur dengan tidak tenang dan beberapa kali menangis dalam tidurnya. Membuat Baekhyun benar-benar khawatir. Dan terkadang, dalam sela-sela tangisnya. Ia menyebut sebuah nama yang sangat asing bagi Baekhyun. Yaitu—

"Kamjong _hyung~ jebal~ _tolong aku _hyung~_"dan kini Kyungsoo kembali menyebutkan nama 'Kamjong' atau kadang 'Jongin'. Membuat Baekhyun penasaran dan akan menanyakan soal hal itu nanti.

Baekhyun mendapatkan masakannya telah masak. Lelaki berwajah manis itu kemudian mematikan kompornya lalu beranjak menuju Kyungsoo yang tidur dengan tidak tenang di ruang tengah.

Kyungsoo masih menangis dalam tidurnya dan menyebut nama Kris, Kamjong lalu Jongin, dan beberapa kata seperti _jebal, andweyo. _Baekhyun kemudian duduk di samping sahabatnya yang terbaring, ia benar-benar merasa teriris melihat Kyungsoo yang mengigau ketakutan dalam tidurnya.

Baekhyun kemudian menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Kyungsoo berniat membangunkannya—ini sudah jam makan siang, dan Kyungsoo harus mengisi perutnya sekarang juga.

"Kyung~bangun Kyung~Kyung, ini aku, Baekhyun."ujar Baekhyun. Dan beberapa detik, Kyungsoo mulai membuka matanya perlahan dan menatap Baekhyun yang telihat dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Baekhyun merasa sangat sedih melihat sahabatnya benar-benar terluka saat ini. Ia pasti mengalami trauma yang besar. Padahal, baru beberapa hari yang lalu Baekhyun dapat menyaksikan sahabatnya ini tersenyum bahagia dan tertawa. Tapi, saat ini, semua itu seolah lenyap entah kemana perginya.

"Baek, kau menangis?"tanya Kyungsoo yang baru sadar dari mimpi kelamnya.

"Hiks."Baekhyun terisak dan berhasil membuat Kyungsoo meneteskan air mata lagi. Mereka sama-sama menangis. Jiwa _uke _mereka mendadak keluar.

"_Uljima _Baek, kau tidak boleh ikut menangis." Kyungsoo mengusap air mata Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya. Baekhyun menghela nafas perlahan dan itu sangat bergetar.

"Hahhh~ kalau begitu kau juga ya?"tanya Baekhyun tersenyum dengan nada suara yang bergetar. Kyungsoo mencoba mengangguk.

"Kau juga harus tenang, ingatlah bahwa kau itu makhluk sosial dan tidak hidup sendiri. Ada aku disini Kyung. Ada aku, sahabat sekaligus saudara mu."tambah Baekhyun. Kyungsoo tersenyum manis, ia merasa beruntung memiliki Baekhyun—sahabat sehidup sematinya, walaupun terkadang sangat menyebalkan—Kyungsoo juga menganggukan kepala.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita beranjak menuju dapur. Kita harus mengisi perut. Dan tenang saja, aku memasak sesuai resep yang dulu kau berikan kok. Hehehe."ajak Baekhyun menarik tangan Kyungsoo untuk bangun.

Dan disinilah mereka. Menikmati menu makan siang yang di masak Baekhyun sendiri di meja makan rumah Baekhyun.

"Baek..."panggil Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun menggumam kecil sebagai sahutan.

"Maaf aku telah banyak merepotkan mu."

Baekhyun langsung melepas sumpitnya dan segera menggenggam tangan kiri Kyungsoo. Baekhyun tersenyum damai dan sangat manis—membuat Kyungsoo bingung, bagaimana bisa _namja _manis seperti Baekhyun tidak punya kekasih.

"Sudah ku katakan, kita adalah sahabat semati Kyung. Kita sudah bersama sejak lama, melalui hari bersama. Tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan. Aku baik-baik saja kok."Baekhyun meyakinkan Kyungsoo guna membuang jauh-jauh pikiran buruk sahabatnya.

"Gomawo~"ucap Kyungsoo bergetar dan tersenyum menahan haru. Aduh, kenapa ini jadi melankolis?

"Aish, uljima dan habiskan makanan mu!"titah Baekhyun lalu menarik tangannya dan meraih sumpit kembali.

"Oh ya!"Baekhyun tak jadi menelan lauknya. Ia kembali menurunkan sumpit itu dan membuat Kyungsoo menatapnya 0_0.

"Aku ingin bertanya. Saat kau tidur, kau selalu mengigau dan menyebutkan nama Jongin..."

Pipi Kyungsoo memerah seketika.

"_YAK_! Pipi mu memerah! Apa yang kau sembunyikan dari ku? Bukankah kita sudah berjanji tidak ada rahasia-rahasia'an?"serang Baekhyun dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas dan ia mulai bercerita pada Baekhyun agar tidak adanya kesalah pahaman di antara mereka.

Baekhyun memasang wajah serius dan telinganya erat-erat.

"Jongin itu..."

* * *

**ICE FLOWER**

* * *

BRAK!

Seseorang memukul meja dengan kepalan tangannya, membuat seorang pria muda di depannya yang tengah memegang beberapa berkas terperanjat kaget karena hantaman kepalan tangan kekar itu.

"Tuan... kita harus bagaimana?"tanya orang itu. Ber_-name_ _tag_ Kyuhyun dan sebuah tulisan di bawahnya yang berbunyi Sekretaris.

Orang yang di panggil dengan sebutan 'tuan' itu mengusap wajahnya kasar dan kemudian menghela nafas gusar.

"Yang pasti, kita harus tenang, kita benar-benar harus tenang menghadapi semua masalah ini. Ini adalah masalah yang cukup sulit dan rumit. Bahkan sangat berat."jelas _namja_ yang tengah duduk di kursi kerjanya.

Ponselnya bergetar dan itu adalah sebuah panggilan dari seseorang.

_**Tuan Wu**_

Orang itu kemudian meraih ponselnya dan menjawab panggilan tersebut sembari menahan emosi yang berkobar di hatinya. Bagaimanapun, ia harus tetap tenang.

"Ada apa Tuan Wu?"tanya sang penjawab di awal sambungan itu.

"_Hahahaha."_suara tawa menggelegar yang orang itu dapatkan.

"_Siwon-ssi, selamat menikmati hidup baru ya? Ahahaha."_tambah Tuan Wu dan Siwon dengan segera menjawab.

"Nikmatilah sebelum kau jatuh kembali Tuan Wu. _Tutt~_"dan sambungan itu terputus secara sepihak saat Siwon dengan emosi tertahan memutuskan sambungan itu secara sepihak.

"Bagaimana Tuan? Perusahaan kita sudah benar-benar bangkrut total dan apa yang harus kita lakukan?"tanya Sekretaris Siwon yang tampak cukup khawatir atas nasib perusahaan milik Siwon. Perusahaan Siwon benar-benar bangkrut total dan ia dengan cerobohnya terjebak dalam permainan busuk Tuan Wu. Sekarang, lihat? Ia menjadi korban dan sekarang, ia terbelit hutang yang sangat besar akibat kelicikan Tuan Wu—orang yang membencinya sejak lama—dan nanti, Siwon yakin, akan ada orang-orang yang datang dan menggadai semua harta kekayaan yang ia punya untuk melunasi hutang. Astaga, ini begitu rumit, ia akan kehilangan sumber penghasilannya—perusahaan yang ia bangun susah payah. Bagaimana ia akan memberi makan Tiffany istrinya dan juga Kyungsoo anaknya? Astaga, ia tidak ingin melihat dua orang yang paling ia cintai itu tersiksa.

Sejenak Siwon kembali tertegun. Ia baru mengingat sesuatu. Masih ada secercah harapan untuknya. Tuhan benar-benar menyayangi dirinya.

"Tenang Kyuhyun-ah, aku masih punya sesuatu."ujar Siwon. Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya tanda tidak mengerti. Siwon sedikit terkekeh lalu menarik sesuatu dari kocek kemeja putihnya—jas nya tidak ia gunakan—dan tampak lah sebuah _flashdisk _berwarna biru tua.

"Apa itu tuan?"tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Benda yang dapat membantu kita untuk membalikan keadaan."mulut Kyuhyun mulai membulat hingga ia dengan cepat membekap itu.

"Tuan, tolong katakan bahwa itu adalah sekumpulan bukti kriminal yang di lakukan oleh Tuan Wu?"tanya Kyuhyun mulai menahan kegembiraannya saat mulai menyadari bahwa ada sebuah keajaiban yang akan datang.

"Tentu saja."

* * *

**ICE FLOWER**

* * *

Baekhyun tengah membuka mulutnya begitu lebar sembari menopang dagu menggunakan telapak tangannya dengan siku yang bertumpu pada meja makan untuk menyangga dagu indah itu.

"... jadi, begitulah ceritanya Baek-ah. Aku minta maaf karena sudah menyembunyikannya dari mu."akhir Kyungsoo sebagai penutup kisahnya.

Mata Baekhyun berkedut-kedut, ia sangat terkejut bahwa Kyungsoo sudah menyembunyikan hal soal Jongin darinya—walaupun ia dan Kyungsoo sama-sama tak tahu wujud rupa seorang Jongin. Kyungsoo tak mempunyai apa-pun yang dapat memperlihatkan tampang Jongin.

"Jadi orang yang bernama Kamjong dan Jongin itu adalah orang yang sama?"tanya Baekhyun masih dengan tampang bodoh andalannya. Kyungsoo mendengus, "Tentu saja Tuan Byun."

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk. Kyungsoo menghela nafas, ia sangat bersyukur, ia kira Baekhyun akan—

"YAK! MATA BELO! Kau menyembunyikan banyak hal dari ku ternyata!"

Memarahinya. Kyungsoo sudah salah menafsirkannya.

"Tapi Kyung-ah, bagaimana bisa? Kau dan Jongin sudah lebih dari sekitar 10 tahun di panti asuhan yang sama, bagaimana bisa kalian tidak saling mengenal atau saling tahu?"tanya Baekhyun masih kurang percaya.

"Baek, aku kan sudah bilang, mungkin saja dia sudah mengenal ku tapi aku tidak mengenalnya. Ayolah, aku dulunya tidak bisa melihat dan bahkan tidak memiliki teman di panti itu. Aku bahkan tidak pernah mendengar suara sapaan dari Jongin sebelum kami bertemu di taman itu."jelas Kyungsoo dengan sabar pada Baekhyun.

"Mungkin karena aku terlalu diam juga dulunya. Kau mengerti?"tanya Kyungsoo meyakinkan.

"Tentu! Tap—"

_**Ddrrtt drrtt**_

Dering dan getar ponsel Kyungsoo memotong suara Baekhyun yang hendak keluar. Itu panggilan dari ibunya. Kyungsoo merasa takut untuk menjawab panggilan dari sang ibu. ia takut saat ibunya tahu bahwa ia tidak seperti Kyungsoo yang dulu—menurutnya, yang dulu belum di nodai.

Kyungsoo menatap takut pada layar ponselnya.

"Kau harus mengangkatnya. Ia sudah menelpon mu dari tadi dan kau tidak menjawab. Ia pasti sangat khawatir karena sejak kejadian tadi malam kau tidak mengabari apapun pada mereka."

Kyungsoo tahu bahwa ucapan Baekhyun sangat benar. Kyungsoo mengangguk dan mencoba meraih ponsel hitamnya. Ia mengangkat panggilan itu dan mendekatkan ke telinga.

"Ibu..."panggil Kyungsoo lirih. Beberapa saat kemudian, mata Kyungsoo langsung membulat lebar. Ia menoleh pada Baekhyun yang tampak terkejut karena ekspresi yang diberikan oleh Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mendengar ibunya menangis di seberang sana.

"Ibu... ibu... tolong bu, jangan bercanda, tolong katakan bahwa ini adalah april mob yang terlambat?"tanya Kyungsoo makin tampak gelisah. Air matanya mula keluar. Baekhyun dengan cepat mendekat dan menyentuh pundak sahabatnya.

Kyungsoo tampak berkomunikasi pada ibunya dan beberapa saat kemudian, ia mengangguk-angguk dan mengatakan "_Arasseo"._

Sambungan telah berakhir dan Kyungsoo dengan cepat beranjak.

"Kyung, ada apa Kyung?"tanya Baekhyun yang mulai ikut gelisah.

"Aku harus pulang Baek."jawab Kyungsoo singkat dan mulai menyiapkan diri masih dengan kegelisahannya dan mencoba untuk tidak panik walaupun air matanya terus mengalir deras.

"Kyung, ada apa Kyung? Tenang Kyung tenang."

Kyungsoo berhenti bergerak dan menoleh ke arah Baekhyun dengan pipi yang basah akan air mata.

"Baek..."

Baekhyun siap menerima kemungkinan terburuk.

"Ayahku, Baek..."

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

_**Review, pleasse~^^**_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N : pertama-tama, author minta maaf banget karena sudah sangat lama gak up date T^T mian mian mian T^T terutama buat FUFUEXO yang berkali-kali author kasi php T^T ini sebagai permintaan maaf, author tambahin wordnya ya? itu sudah cukup panjang kan?. Oh iya, yang soal marga kris itu, yang Wu dan Cho. Itu author salah ketik T^T author juga mau berterima kasih sama kalian-kalian yang udah mau review ^^ Love you all my readers ^^ silahkan baca ya? happy read dan JANGAN LUPA REVIEW ya ^^ Love you all. Menemukan TYPO(s)? Maafkan atas keteledoran author T^T**

**Title : Ice Flower**

**Words : 5.875**

**PULANG. **Ya, Siwon hanya ingin pulang saat ini. Bertemu dengan istrinya dan membawa Kyungsoo sang anak untuk jalan-jalan keliling kota. Keluarga adalah yang terbaik. Bahkan di saat susah 'pun mereka dapat membuat beban yang kau pikul seolah hilang dalam sekejap.

Ia telah berada di parkiran perusahaan dan mengecek mobilnya—sekedar melihat-lihat—yang berwarna putih elegan dan bersih. Ia baru saja membawa mobilnya tadi pagi ke bengkel milik Eun Hyuk untuk mengecek kesehatan mobil kesayangannya.

Setelah puas sekedar melihat-lihat mobil tersebut. Siwon kemudian masuk kedalam mobil dan meletakan tas kerjanya di jok belakang lalu meraih ponselnya sebelum menghidupkan mesin. Ia mengecek ponselnya dan terdapat sebuah pesan masuk dari sang istri tercinta.

_**Kyungsoo masih belum pulang. Mungkin ia di paksa oleh Baekhyun untuk menginap karena Baekhyun sendirian di rumahnya.**_

Siwon tersenyum lalu mengirim pesan balasan.

_**Begitukah? Aku akan pulang sekarang, kau pasti kesepian di rumah. Tunggu aku.**_

Setelah itu, Siwon menghidupkan mesin dan melajukan mobilnya menuju rumah—ia menyetir sembari bersenandung ria di dalam mobil. Matanya teralih pada deretan pohon sakura yang begitu indah di tepian jalan yang sepi. Ia sangat menyukai pemandangan indah seperti ini. Hingga matanya teralih kembali pada jalanan.

Saat itu pula mata Siwon terbelalak seketika saat ada sebuah mobil hitam dengan kecepatan yang begitu tinggi berjalan ke arahnya. Siwon dengan cekatan membanting stir hingga ia berada di sisi kanan jalan raya—diluar jalurnya—dan mobil nya tak bisa mengelak lagi hingga ia menabrak bagian belakang sebuah truk besar dengan sangat kuat hingga membuat kaca depan mobilnya retak dan membuat kepalanya terbentur ke stir mobil. Kurang dari 10 detik, tiba-tiba mobil Siwon tertabrak dari belakang dengan sangat keras oleh mobil hitam yang membuatnya banting stir keluar jalur hingga membuat mobil miliknya menabrak truk semakin keras dan membuat Siwon terpelanting keluar mobil melalui kaca depan yang pecah karena terkena benturan badan Siwon.

Kini, pria tampan tersebut terguling di tepian jalan dengan kemeja putihnya yang sobek akibat kaca dan darah yang mengalir melalui punggung dan kepalanya. Ia tergeletak lemah dengan pandangan mengabur dan nafas tersengal-sengal menahan sakit. Ia dapat melihat _flashdisk_ kecil yang keluar dari saku kemejanya dan kini tengah di pungut oleh seseorang yang tampak tertawa meremehkan Siwon.

"Hai Tuan Choi. Kau lihat? Bos ku akan senang mendengar ini."ujar lelaki yang memungut _flashdisk _berisi kebusukan Tuan Wu tersebut. Siwon hanya bisa menatapnya bergetar. Badan Siwon terlalu lemah dan sakit untuk di gerakan. Lelaki berpakaian serba hitam tersebut lalu menendang perut Siwon cukup kuat lalu pergi dari sana membawa mobilnya yang ia gunakan untuk mencelakai Siwon. Kini, hanya ada Siwon di sana. Pengguna truk di sana juga tidak ada entah kemana. Jalan juga tampak begitu sepi hingga yang terakhir Siwon dengar hanyalah dering ponselnya yang tergeletak di jalan raya yang sama.

Setelah itu, semua tampak gelap.

**~ICE FLOWER~**

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tengah berlari sekencang yang mereka bisa. Halte pemberhentian bus cukup jauh dari rumah sakit. Dan kini, mereka telah berhasil melalui gerbang rumah sakit dengan nama _Korean Healthy Hospital_. Menurut informasi yang di berikan ibu Kyungsoo tadi, Ayahnya tengah berada di sebuah rumah sakit yang bernama _Korean Healthy Hospital_.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun tengah berlari menghindari kerumunan orang-orang di lorong rumah sakit. Kyungsoo tidak bisa tenang, ia tak ingin kehilangan orang tuanya lagi. Tolong jangan lagi!

Mereka berhenti berlari saat melihat ibu Kyungsoo yang tengah menangis sembari berdoa duduk di salah satu kursi untuk menunggu hasil yang telah dokter usahakan.

"_Eomma_!"seru Kyungsoo yang sudah menangis dan segera duduk di sebelah ibunya dan memeluk wanita itu dengan sayang. Berusaha menenangkan sang ibu tercinta.

"_Eomma, _ada apa? Apa yang telah terjadi?"

Baekhyun yang melihat mereka langsung duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo sembari merangkul pundaknya. Setidaknya, ini lah yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan saat ini untuk menenangkan Kyungsoo—sahabatnya.

Tiffany hanya mengatakan bahwa seseorang menemukan Siwon di tepian jalan dengan tidak sadarkan diri lalu membawanya kemari dan kemudian menghubunginya bahwa Siwon kecelakaan parah.

Setelah itu, waktu berjam-jam berlalu hingga dokter keluar dari ruangan penanganan dan mereka menghampiri dokter tersebut.

"_Seonsaengnim, _bagaimana dengan suami saya?"

Sang dokter tampak menghela nafas sebelum ia menjawab pertanyaan Tiffany. Ia kemudian melepas kaca matanya terlebih dahulu. "Kami sudah mengeluarkan beberapa seperihan kaca yang menusuk punggung nya dan menangani luka parah di kepalanya. Ia koma dan persentase kehidupannya hanya kurang dari 30% melihat bagaimana luka itu dan beberapa tulangnya yang patah—"

Tiffany sudah mulai melemas dan Kyungsoo memperkuat pegangannya pada sang ibu dan Baekhyun tampak menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"—semuanya akan di tentukan malam ini, apakah ia akan bangun atau tidak."

Baekhyun yang mendengar itu dengan cepat membekap mulutnya yang ternganga lebar. Ia sangat terkejut, kenapa ini bisa begitu mendadak dan parah? Mata sipitnya menatap sendu ke arah Kyungsoo yang tengah membawa ibunya mengikuti para petugas yang membawa ayah Kyungsoo menuju kamar inap. Ia memang tidak merasakan apa yang Kyungsoo rasakan. Namun, melihat Kyungsoo yang tampak mencoba tenang walaupun terus meneteskan air matanya membuat Baekhyun tahu betapa takut dan rapuhnya Kyungsoo. Baekhyun tahu bagaimana masa lalu anak mata bulat itu dan bagaimana beratnya cobaan yang baru saja ia timpa.

Untuk sebagian orang yang tidak mengenal Tuhan, mungkin mereka akan berpikir bahwa Tuhan begitu jahat memberi cobaan berlapis-lapis pada remaja seperti Kyungsoo dan memilih jalan pintas untuk melenyapkan semuanya. Tapi Baekhyun tahu, Kyungsoo itu berbeda.

Karna Baekhyun tahu bagaimana Kyungsoo dikenal. Bunga yang cantik dan begitu kuat yang akan bertahan untuk tetap menunjukan mahkotanya bahkan saat es mengeringkan dunia sekalipun.

**~ICE FLOWER~**

"Kyung..."

Baekhyun tampak memegang pundak sahabatnya yang terlihat begitu rapuh tengah menduduki salah satu kursi di ruangan rawat inap. Kyungsoo menoleh dan memberikan senyuman pada Baekhyun.

"Kenapa Baek?"

"Kau tidak pulang? Sekedar untuk mengambil beberapa pakaian dan makanan?"tanya Baekhyun. Baekhyun merasa begitu miris. Sahabatnya ini benar-benar kuat. Betapa hebatnya ia menyembunyikan berbagai macam robekan luka di balik senyuman _Love Lips _nya yang menawan.

Kyungsoo tampak menoleh ke arah ibunya yang tertidur dengan posisi duduk menunggu ayahnya yang tak kunjung sadar dengan alat bantu nafas di hidung tingginya. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangan menuju jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul 8 malam. Ia kemudian mengangguk pada Baekhyun.

"Aku akan menemani mu."

Kyungsoo meraih jaket dinginnya dan membawa Baekhyun pergi keluar dari area rumah sakit. Kembali kerumah beberapa saat untuk mandi dan memasak makanan—Baekhyun yang memasak—setelah itu mereka kembali datang di rumah sakit dengan pakaian dan makanan saat 1 jam kemudian.

Kyungsoo mendekati ibunya yang masih tertidur dengan jejak air mata yang berasal dari sepasang berlian indah tersebut.

"_Eomma..._bangunlah, kau harus makan dan mandi, aku telah membawakan pakaian dan makanan."

Tiffany masih tampak tertidur dengan menggenggam tangan suaminya erat. Seolah bahwa itu di lepas barang 35,9 detik saja maka sosok yang sangat di cintainya itu akan hilang dari pandangan mata. Kyungsoo menghela nafas. Sebenarnya, ia tidak tega untuk membangunkan _eomma_nya yang tampak kelelehan. Tapi harus bagaimana lagi? _Eomma_nya saja belum makan dan mandi sejak tadi.

"_Eomma...Eomma."_

Tepat di panggilan terakhir sang ibu bangun dari tidurnya dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan lembut lengkap dengan senyumnya juga.

"Ada apa Kyungie?"suara itu terdengar serak. Entah karena terlalu banyak menangis atau karena baru saja bangun tidur.

"_Eomma _mandilah, setelah itu makan malam, aku dan Baekhyun sudah membawa makanan untuk mu. Setelah itu, istirahatlah di sofa sebelah sana. Aku akan menjaga ayah."tutur Kyungsoo lembut.

"Bagaimana dengan mu?"tanya sang Ibu yang terlihat juga khawatir akan keadaan sang anak.

"Aku sudah makan dan mandi tadi, Baekhyun sudah membantu ku sangat banyak."

Tiffany kemudian mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Baekhyun yang tengah menyiapkan makanan di meja sofa—jangan heran, ini adalah kamar rawat inap kelas 1.

"Baekhyun-_ssi._"panggil ibu Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendongak lalu tersenyum pada ibu Kyungsoo tersebut. Mereka terlihat sama-sama cantik. "_Ne Ahjjuma_?"sahut Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih sudah membantu banyak. Kau benar-benar baik dan cantik."

Cantik? Pipi Baekhyun merona saat mendengar kata itu. Ah, percuma saja kalau cantik kalau tidak punya pacar. Tapi, apa masalahnya tidak memiliki pacar? Toh juga kalau meninggal yang ditanya itu 'Siapa Tuhan mu?' bukan 'Siapa pacar mu?'. Hahaha, Baekhyun menjulurkan lidah dalam hati untuk siswa-siswi di kelas yang suka meledeknya karena tidak memiliki pacar.

"Sama-sama _Ahjjuma. _Kita memang harus saling membantu."

Ibu Kyungsoo tersenyum. Ia merasa beruntung saat tahu bahwa Kyungsoo—anaknya—memiliki sahabat seperti Baekhyun. Setelah itu, Tiffany beranjak dari kursi lalu meraih beberapa helai piyama dari dalam tas lalu beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

Lalu, Baekhyun pamit pulang pada Kyungsoo karena jam sudah menunjukan pukul 9, sehingga ia harus segera pulang karena rumah belum di kemas sejak tadi ia pergi bersama Baekhyun. Ah, bayangkan saja seperti apa debu di rumah itu karena belum di bereskan.

"Baiklah Baek. Maaf jika aku terlalu merepotkan mu."

Baekhyun mengurucutkan bibirnya kesal lalu memukul pundak kanan Kyungsoo. "Semua akan baik-baik saja. Tetap kuat oke? Kita sahabat. Kau tidak pernah merepotkan ku."ujar Baekhyun lalu pamit pergi dari rumah sakit menuju rumah.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu masuk kedalam kamar rumah sakit tersebut dan melihat ibunya tengah menyantap makan malam buatan Baekhyun. "Ia memasak dengan baik."komentar Tiffany. Kyungsoo kemudian duduk di samping ibunya dan tersenyum. "Ia berkembang dengan pesat di sekolah memasak saat kami SMA."

"Kalian akan kuliah dimana rencananya?"tanya Tiffany.

"Sesuai beasiswa. Universitas Seoul."

"Fakultas?"

"Kami berdua belum memutuskannya secara pasti."

Tiffany kemudian menghela nafas sebelum berbicara lebih lanjut lagi dengan sang putra.

"Mungkin tidak tepat untuk berbicara ini. Tapi kau harus mendengarkan ini karena kau sudah berumur 18 tahun dan cukup dewasa. Ibu mendengarnya dari sekretaris ayah mu."

Kyungsoo menyiapkan mentalnya.

"Perusahaan ayah mu bangkrut dan terjerat hutang. Mungkin, setelah ini, akan ada orang-orang yang menyewa fasilitas kita dan bahkan rumah kita."

DEG

Mata Kyungsoo membulat saat itu juga. Kenapa semuanya menjadi semakin buruk.

"Dan menurut yang di perkirakan, itu akan terjadi beberapa minggu lagi dan kita harus siap dengan kemungkinan terburuknya Kyungsoo-_ya._ Kau mengerti bukan? Walaupun jika nantinya kita menjadi susah. Kau harus tetap kuliah! Kau harus tetap melanjutkan pendidikan mu."ujar Tiffany dengan nada tegas.

"Tapi bu—"

"Tidak peduli sesusah apapun itu, jangan pikirkan kami! Kami berkerja mencari uang untuk dirimu! Kau harus tetap berjalan kedepan hingga tangan halus mu ini bisa menyentuh cahaya tertinggi di langit nantinya. Percayalah, jika kita kuat dan mampu bertahan. Semua akan baik-baik saja."

Kyungsoo dengan cepat memeluk ibunya tercinta dan terus mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia tidak tahu apakah ibunya ini benar-benar manusia. Apakah ibunya ini adalah malaikat yang tengah bersandiwara menjadi manusia? Kyungsoo tidak tahu soal itu. Yang pasti adalah bahwa ia sangat menyayangi orang tua angkatnya ini.

"_Eomma—"_Kyungsoo berusaha menormalkan deru nafasnya yang memburu karena menangis di pelukan sang ibu. Tiffany hanya mengelus-ngelus rambut anak kesayangannya ini—ia begitu menyayangi malaikat ini.

"_Gomawo eomma..._"

_**01.30 a.m.—**_

Kyungsoo bangun dari tidurnya karena rasa tidak nyaman mendera selangkangannya. Oh ya, dia hanya ingin buang air kecil saat ini. Ia melihat sekeliling dan jam dinding yang berdetak menunjukan waktu.

"Masih dini hari."lirihnya dengan suara serak. Ia duduk di sisi kiri ranjang ayahnya dan dapat ia lihat di seberang sana ibunya juga sudah tertidur karena lelah yang terus memeluk dirinya. Kyungsoo mengucek-ucek matanya lalu berdiri dilanjutkan dengan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Beberapa saat berlalu, Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar mandi dan duduk kembali di kursi yang terlatak di sisi kiri ranjang. Ia memajukan kursi dan memperhatikan _appa-_nya yang masih belum sadar juga. Kyungsoo merasa takut, benar-benar takut. Kyungsoo kemudian memperhatikan setiap inchi tubuh _appa-_nya , mulai dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut dan terus seperti itu berulang kali hingga mata bulatnya berhenti bergerak saat melihat jari kelingking _appa-_nya bergerak.

Mata Kyungsoo membulat lalu dengan cepat berdiri mendekat dan mengalihkan pandangan menuju wajah tampan sang ayah. Kelopak mata itu, bergerak-gerak seperti ingin terbuka.

"_Appa~ appa~ appa! _Kau akan sadar? _Appa."_Kyungsoo sudah menahan diri untuk tidak mengguncang-guncang tubuh itu mengingat betapa lemah kondisi ayahnya saat ini.

Kelopak mata itu mulai terbuka dan terus terbuka dengan perlahan dan perlahan. Kyungsoo sudah menangis, ia menahan betapa bahagianya ia saat melihat mata itu mulai terbuka. Mata Kyungsoo mulai mengalihkan pandangan menuju sang ibu yang masih tertidur karena lelah.

"_Eomma! Eomma! Appa _bangun! _Appa _bangun!"ujar Kyungsoo sedikit berteriak dan itu berhasil membuat Tiffany terjaga dari tidurnya. Wanita itu menembakan pandangan pada Kyungsoo.

"_Appa _mulai sadar!"seru Kyungsoo dan Tiffany mengalihkan pandangan pada sosok suaminya.

"Siwon-ah! Kau bangun? Ya Tuhan, aku sangat bersyukur."

Siwon hanya mampu membuka matanya setengah saja dan bola itu tampak berkaca-kaca. Sebegitu sayangkah keluarganya pada dirinya? Sebegitu besarkah rasa sayang itu? Sebegitu kuatkah rasa sayangnya? Ia melihat ke arah Tiffany yang sudah menangis haru melihat dirinya yang mulai sadar dan ia kemudian menoleh ke arah sang putera yang tak kalah basah pipi gembilnya. Air mata Siwon menetes melihat betapa harunya suasana ini.

"Kyungie-ya, cepat panggil dokter, tekan alarm itu!"titah Tiffany pada sang anak dan dengan cepat Kyungsoo menekan-nekan tombol alarm di dekat tempat tidur. Setelah itu, ia kembali melihat ke arah ayahnya yang tampak masih sadar dengan air mata yang mengalir indah di pipi basahnya.

"_Appa..._berjanjilah untuk tetap bersama kami. Berjanjilah untuk tetap bertahan demi kami."ujar Kyungsoo dan itu berhasil membuat Siwon meneteskan air matanya lagi dan sedikit mengulas senyum.

Kyungsoo meraih tangan _appa_-nya dan menggenggam erat tangan itu lalu meletakannya di sisi pipi kanan Kyungsoo. Membuat tangan itu basah karena lelehan air mata Kyungsoo.

Setelah puas menatap anaknya, ia kemudian menatap sang istri yang juga menggenggam tangannya yang juga tengah merutuk dalam hati kenapa dokter berjalan seperti siput danau.

Setelah itu, Siwon mulai menurunkan kelopak matanya lagi dengan perlahan dan begitu perlahan—sangat-sangat perlahan—dan itu berhasil membuat Kyungsoo dan Tiffany memompa darah lebih cepat dari batas normal. Wajah khawatir langsung menggantikan semuanya.

"_Appa_! _Appa_! _APPA_!"teriak Kyungsoo mulai khawatir begitu juga Tiffany yang terus menerus mengucapkan nama suaminya dengan nada tak kalah khawatir dan tinggi. Air mata terus saja mengalir dari kedua bola mata mereka.

Sedangkan Siwon, ia seperti tuli walaupun sebenarnya ia bisa mendengar panggilan lemah mereka. Kelopak matanya terus saja turun menutupi bola matanya dan tepat saat mata itu tertutup rapat, dua tetes air mata jatuh dari masing-masing bola Siwon dan saat itu juga pintu kamar terbuka karena kedatangan para dokter kesiangan.

Apakah ini perpisahan yang sudah di tentukan? Baiklah, Kyungsoo benci perpisahan ini.

**~ICE FLOWER~**

Kyungsoo tengah berdiri di depan sebuah makam saat ini dengan payung transparan menaungi dirinya dari hujan yang sedikit deras—sendirian. Ya, ia sendirian saja disini, tak ada yang menemaninya. Sendirian dengan sebuah payung dan tetes hujan yang terus membasahi kota Seoul 3 hari belakangan ini. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya ia berkunjung ke makam ayahnya sejak keberangkatan orang itu 3 hari lalu.

Kyungsoo kembali memejamkan matanya dan sekali lagi cairan jernih itu lolos dari kukungan matanya. Kyungsoo sedikit benci dengan ini! kenapa ia harus mudah menangis seperti ini?! ia sangat benci!

Ia kemudian memanjatkan sebuah doa untuk ayahnya kepada Tuhan, kembali meminta yang terbaik untuk ayahnya. Lalu tangan mungilnya meletakan setangkai mawar putih, bersih dan segar di dekat batu nisan itu. Kyungsoo menghela nafas lalu membalikan badan dan berjalan keluar dari area pemakaman tersebut masih dengan air mata yang mengalir pelan.

.

"_Eomma, _ini rumah kita?"tanya Kyungsoo yang baru saja sampai membawa barang-barang mereka dan meletakan di halaman rumah barunya.

"_Ne,_ apa kau tidak menyukainya?"tanya Tiffany hati-hati pada anak tunggalnya—satu-satu hal berharga yang ia miliki sekarang. Kyungsoo tersenyum manis dengan mata berbinar saat melihat rumah barunya.

"Aku menyukainya, ini tidak buruk. Kita bahkan masih memiliki halaman yang cukup luas untuk berkebun bunga."komentar Kyungsoo dan itu membuat Tiffany tersenyum senang.

"Huahhh~ udara yang sangat segar~"seru Baekhyun yang berdiri di sisi Kyungsoo. "Ahjjuma memang pandai memilih daerah rumah. Walaupun jauh dari pusat kota. Aku akan sering-sering mengunjungi Kyungsoo."tambahnya.

Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh lalu menepuk pundak Baekhyun.

"Baek, tidakkah kau kerepotan jika ikut kami mengemas rumah?"tanya Kyungsoo, takut-takut saja jika sahabatnya ini merasa keberatan walaupun memang Baekhyun sendiri yang menawarkan dirinya untuk ikut dengan alasan "Aku tidak mau dikacau _hyung_ ku hingga menangis lagi." Lucu sekali -_-.

"Tentu saja tidak. Kita bersahabat sudah sangat lama dan aku kira tidak ada yang salah."jelas Baekhyun dan itu membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum.

Mereka mulai membersihkan rumah dan menata barang-barang yang ada. Kalian ingin tahu? Rumah Kyungsoo dan Ibunya terdapat di dataran tinggi pinggiran kota Seoul. Bahkan, jika kalian ingin pergi ke rumah Kyungsoo, kalian akan menemukan banyak tanjakan. Tiffany hanya mampu membeli rumah sederhana ini dengan menjual beberapa perhiasan mahal yang ia miliki. Rumah ini berada di daerah perumahan penduduk yang sederhana dan jauh dari pusat kota. Para penagih hutang itu menyita segala rumah dan fasilitas mereka lebih cepat dari yang di tentukan dan hanya tersisa beberapa saja yang sangat-sangat beruntung cukup untuk membeli rumah baru.

"Kyung, aku pulang dulu ya? Kakak ku sudah menelpon."ujar Baekhyun setelah mereka beristirahat sehabis membereskan rumah dengan beberapa gelas air dingin.

"Baiklah Baek. Apa perlu aku antar?"tawar Kyungsoo.

"Ah, tidak perlu Kyung-ah, aku bisa sendiri kok."Baekhyun tersenyum cerah.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih banyak atas bantuan mu Baek."Kyungsoo membalas senyuman cerah itu dan Baekhyun mengangguk. "Baekhyun-ssi, terima kasih sudah banyak membantu ya? sering-seringlah berkunjung. Maaf sudah merepotkan mu terlalu banyak."

"Ah ahjjuma, sama-sama. Tidak kok, aku merasa baik-baik saja. Aku pamit dulu, Kyung, aku akan menjemput mu lusa. Ingat, kita harus mendaftar ke universitas."ujar Baekhyun yang sudah berjalan menuju gerbang.

"Oke, baiklah, _annyeong~_"

Dan Baekhyun melambaikan tangan dan berjalan menuruni jalan tanjakan itu. Kyungsoo tersenyum, ia lalu masuk kedalam rumah dan menutup pintu. Ia kemudian bertemu dengan ibunya didalam.

"Kau sangat beruntung memiliki sahabat seperti Baekhyun."ujar Ibu Kyungsoo dan itu membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Mandilah, ibu akan memasak, setelah itu, ibu lagi yang mandi dan kita akan malam bersama."

"_Ne eomma._"

Maka, sejak saat itu. Kyungsoo dan ibunya menetap di rumah sederhana di daerah pinggiran kota Seoul yang tidak terlalu jauh dari pusat kota. Kyungsoo berhasil kuliah bersama-sama dengan Baekhyun dan juga di fakultas yang sama. Tiffany, ia berkerja dengan keras dan bahkan _part time _demi memenuhi kebutuhannya dan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tidak bodoh untuk menyadari itu. Ia tahu pasti bahwa ibunya telah berkerja sangat keras setiap harinya. Terkadang juga ibunya akan pulang larut malam karena kerja part time di salah satu super market.

Semua ini tidak bisa Kyungsoo biarkan. Ia juga memutuskan untuk kerja sepulang kuliah dari pada hanya duduk manis di dalam rumah. Ia berkerja di sebuah _coffe shop _ternama di Seoul di dekat Sunga Han. Setiap pulang kuliah, Kyungsoo akan langsung pergi menuju _coffe shop _dan akan berkerja disana hingga pukul 9 malam dan saat itu Ibu Kyungsoo juga masih belum pulang. Hingga ia memutuskan untuk menyiapkan malam sendiri agar ibunya bisa langsung makan malam dan istirahat seketika pulang berkerja. Tiffany bahkan sangat sering melihat Kyungsoo tertidur di meja makan karena menunggunya pulang.

Semua berjalan lancar dan Kyungsoo sudah kuliah di semester 4 saat ini. Mungkin, Kyungsoo berpikir bahwa semua akan mulai berjalan dengan lancar. Hingga suatu hari sang ibu mulai memberikan tanda-tanda tak baik.

Tiffany sering jatuh pingsan, batuk-batuk atau bahkan mengeluarkan darah. Oh tidak, Kyungsoo tidak ingin hal itu terjadi lagi. Semua sudah cukup untuk menimpanya. Hari-hari semakin sulit, Tiffany sering di timpa oleh beban-beban penyakit yang bahkan membuatnya tak mampu berkerja. Jadi, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk meminta ibunya berhenti berkerja sementara waktu. Ayolah, Kyungsoo tidak ingin kehilangan orang tuanya lagi.

Saat ini, Kyungsoo tengah libur dari kuliahnya karena hari ini memang hari libur. Kyungsoo memilih untuk berbelanja bahan makanan secukupnya untuk dirinya dan ibunya selama sebulan. Kyungsoo berjalan sedikit lebih cepat karena ia tidak ingin meninggalkan ibunya yang sudah sakit selama 2 minggu ini. Ia berpikir bahwa sangat tidak baik meninggalkan ibu mu sendiri di rumah ketika ia sedang sakit.

Ia menoleh ke jam tangan di lengan kirinya dan itu memberi tahukan bahwa hari sudah pukul tiga sore. Kyungsoo mempercepat langkahnya menuju rumah karena Baekhyun bilang bahwa ia akan berkunjung sore ini. Ia terus mendaki tanjakan demi tanjakan menuju rumah hingga akhirnya ia sampai di pintu pagar dan membuka itu.

Ia beranjak menuju pintu dan saat ia masuk, ia dapat mendengar suara batuk yang terdengar begitu sakit di bagian belakang rumah sederhana ini.

"_Eomma..._"lirih Kyungsoo dan dengan cepat ia beranjak menuju asal suara yang terdengar sangat jelas.

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju daerah belakang dan meletakan belanjaan di meja pendek yang biasa mereka gunakan untuk makan malam dan dapat ia lihat bahwa pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka dan mengeluarkan suara air mengalir dari sana. Ia melihat kesana.

"_Eomma..."_panggil Kyungsoo pelan dan dapat ia lihat sang ibu tengah terbatuk-batuk di wastafel kamar mandi. Ia menghampiri ibunya dan dapat ia lihat darah yang bercampur air di permukaan wastafel tersebut.

"_Eomma..._kau kambuh lagi...tunggu aku ambilkan obat."ujar Kyungsoo yang beranjak menuju kotak P3K di dekat lemari makan dan taddaa~ia tidak melihat sebuah obat pun yang ia perlukan untuk ibunya.

Kyungsoo menepuk jidatnya sendiri, ia lupa bahwa obat itu baru saja habis kemarin dan Kyungsoo belum sempat pergi ke apotik di pusat kota Seoul untuk membeli obat yang pernah di beritahukan dokter beberapa hari lalu. Ia kemudian beranjak kembali ke kamar mandi—ketempat ibunya—dan dapat ia lihat disana bahwa Tiffany terlihat membasuh wajah dan membersihkan mulutnya dari sisa darah dan membiarkan air membawa darah itu pergi dari kamar mandi melalui saluran wastafel.

Wajah Tiffany terlihat begitu pucat pasi dan tubuhnya yang terlihat lemah dan juga nafasnya yang seperti begitu sesak. Kyungsoo melihat itu semua, melihat semua penderitaan yang di pikul ibunya. Kyungsoo meraih pundak lemah itu dan memapah sang ibu menuju kamar untuk beristirahat.

Kini, Tiffany tengah terbaring di kasur tipis dengan selimut putihnya yang menutupi tubuh ringkuh dan dinginnya.

"_Eomma..._tidurlah, aku akan membeli obat dulu."Kyungsoo hendak berdiri—

"Kyungie..."—namun sang ibu mencegah hal itu terjadi. Kyungsoo kembali duduk dengan tatapannya yang begitu khawatir pada sang ibu.

"Ada apa _eomma_? Ada yang bisa ku bantu?"tanya Kyungsoo sembari menahan air matanya. Ia begitu sakit melihat sang ibu yang tampak begitu lemah. Tiffany mengangguk dengan senyumannya yang terlihat begitu rapuh.

"Apa itu?"tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Bisakah kau tetap disini? Menemani _eomma_? _Eomma _ingin bersama mu sebentar Kyung-ah—"

"_Eomma _bisa melakukan itu kapan saja jika _eomma _mau."sela Kyungsoo yang di jawab sebuah suara batuk dari Tiffany.

"Dengarkan aku ya? Kyungsoo-ya, kau tahu bukan bahwa tidak semua hal bisa bersama selamanya atau semau kita?"tanya Tiffany dengan suara bergetar dan itu berhasil membuat air mata Kyungsoo keluar dari sarangnya. Kyungsoo mengangguk, ia kemudian mengangkat tangan kanan ibunya dan menempelkan punggung tangan halus itu dengan air mata yang terus mengalir dan bahkan ia beberapa kali terisak. Nafas Kyungsoo memburu karena menangis.

"Dan _eomma _rasa kau mengerti akan hal itu bukan? Jadi, kau harus kuat menghadapi hal-hal yang akan terjadi selanjutnya di masa depan. Kau adalah laki-laki bukan? Kau anak laki-laki _eomma _bukan?"

Kyungsoo hanya menjawab itu dengan sebuah anggukan dan isakan. Di tambah lagi dengan air matanya yang terus mengalir deras.

Tiffany tersenyum getir. Air matanya mengalir juga pada akhirnya.

"Jangan menangis, _eomma _percaya pada mu. _Eomma _rasa aku sudah sangat merindukan ayah mu."ujar Tiffany bergetar dengan senyumnya dan Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya dan menggeleng keras—masih menempelkan bibirnya di punggung tangan sang ibu.

"Terus lanjutkan hidup mu Kyungie-ya. Seperti janji mu pada _eomma _dan _appa _dulu."lirih Tiffany dengan begitu lemah dan itu kembali berhasil membuat Kyungsoo merasakan sesak di dadanya yang begitu kuat.

"_Eomma..._mencintai...mu."

Maka mata Tiffany mulai tertutup rapat siap menuju keabadian jauh di atas sana.

Kyungsoo menangis semakin jadi. Ia merapatkan matanya erat-erat menahan air mata yang semakin deras. Ia mencium dan memenggang punggung telapak tangan itu dengan kuat, menahan isakan yang berlomba-lomba untuk menerobos keluar dari bibir penuh itu. Kembali, ia merasakan bahwa bahunya bergetar. Entah keberapa kalinya, ia merasakan betapa sakitnya warna abu-abu.

**~ICE FLOWER~**

Baekhyun tengah berjalan menuju rumah Kyungsoo dengan sekantung donat di tangannya. Ia melirik jam di ponsel.

"Eoh, baru saja jam setengah 4. Aku rasa aku tidak akan terlambat."Baekhyun berbicara sendiri. Ia kemudian mempercepat langkahnya menuju rumah Kyungsoo yang tampaknya sudah dekat, mungkin 5 menit lagi sampai. Ia bernyanyi-nyanyi saking senangnya karena sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengan Kyungsoo yang pasti sudah menunggunya disana.

Ia terus berjalan dengan riang dengan mata berbinar dan jangan lupakan senyuman manis itu. Senyuman yang tak akan pernah lepas sebelum ia berada dekat dengan sebuah tokoh yang di depannya terdapat dua orang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi.

"Hai manis~ mau kemana?"tanya salah satu dari mereka dan itu berhasil membuat Baekhyun berhenti berjalan dan menghilangkan senyumnya. Kini, ia tengah melemparkan tatapan tajamnya pada lelaki itu. Sial pikirnya.

"Kau tidak lihat aku ini laki-laki? Apanya yang manis? Cih."ketus Baekhyun.

"Yak! Chanyeol-_hyung_. Kau membuatnya marah. Ia tampak seram."bisik salah seorang lelaki berkulit tan.

"Eoh? Kau buta ya Kai? Dia itu cantik, bagaimana bisa kau bilang seram?"bantah Chanyeol. Baekhyun berhasil mendengarnya dan ia merasakan telinganya benar-benar panas mendengar itu.

_WHAT THE HELL?_batin Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya.

"Chanyeol _hyung, _Kai-ya. Ini es krim kalian."lalu tiba-tiba saja keluar lagi satu orang dari toko membawa 3 buah es krim.

"Wah, terima kasih sudah mentraktir Sehun-ah."ujar Jongin.

"Sehun-ah, liat dia."ujar Chanyeol yang menunjuk Baekhyun yang tengah berdiri mematung di jalanan gang dengan tampang bodohnya. Sehun mengikuti arah telunjuk itu, melihat Baekhyun dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut.

"Dia cantik kan? Apa cocok jadi pacar ku?"tanya Chanyeol dengan santainya tanpa beban sama sekali.

_WHAT THE F*CK? _teriak Baekhyun dalam hati dengan matanya yang berkedut-kedut karena kaget mendengar ucapan Chanyeol tadi.

PLAK

Baekhyun berhasil menampar wajah tampan Chanyeol dan pergi dari sana dengan langkah-langkah ketusnya. "Dasar orang gila."umpat Baekhyun dan menjauhnya.

"Sakit _hyung_?"tanya Jongin melihat keadaan sepupunya dan Chanyeol mengangguk pelan dengan mata yang tak lepas dari sosok Baekhyun.

"Dia cantik, tapi galak sekali kelihatannya."komentar Sehun yang masih sibuk dengan es krimnya. Chanyeol mengelus pipinya yang terkena tamparan Baekhyun. "Tapi aku suka..."lirih Chanyeol.

"Tunggu dia jauh sedikit, kita ikuti dia."ujar Chanyeol sambil mengelus pipi.

Jongin memutar bola matanya malas. Ia yakin, sepupunya ini benar-benar tidak beres rupanya.

Baekhyun tengah melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju rumah Baekhyun yang sempat tertunda akibat insiden bertemu orang gila tadi. Baekhyun benci sekali orang itu, tidak waras dan tidak tahu malu sama sekali -_-. Ditambah lagi dengan cengiran lebar itu. Hah~ bikin kesal saja -,-.

Baekhyun mengerutkan jidatnya. Ia menghentikan langkah dan membalikan badan. Ia menaikan sebelah alisnya. Ia merasa di ikuti oleh sesuatu. Ah, mungkin perasaannya saja. Kyungsoo kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah Kyungsoo. Sementara itu...

"Yak! Albino, jangan ceroboh begitu."

Baekhyun sampai di pintu gerbang rumah Kyungsoo. Ia membuka kuncinya dari luar lalu mendorong pintu itu agar terbuka dan beranjak menuju rumah itu. Belum juga ia sampai di atau berada di dekat pintu. Pintu rumah itu sudah duluan terbuka dari dalam dan menampakan sosok Kyungsoo. Baekhyun tersenyum saat melihat sahabatnya. Baekhyun hendak memanggil riang pemuda mungil itu sebelum ia mengangkat wajahnya.

Basah, sembab, dan matanya yang bengkak. Jangan lupakan, tubuh yang tampak rapuh dan lemah.

"Kyungsoo-ya..."lirih Baekhyun. Kyungsoo terdiam saat melihat sahabatnya. Bibirnya kembali bergetar, air mata mengalir lagi dari matanya yang begitu redup. Tiba-tiba saja, dapat Baekhyun lihat bahwa kaki Kyungsoo mulai melemah dan tubuh itu tampak akan jatuh.

"Kyung!"pekik Baekhyun membuat tiga orang yang mengikutinya tadi terkejut saat melihat itu. Baekhyun dengan cepat meraih badan itu hingga sakit beratnya membuat ia terduduk di tanah. Baekhyun kaget, ia menepuk-nepuk pipi Kyungsoo berusaha membuatnya sadar.

"Ia pingsan..."lirih Baekhyun khawatir.

"Kyungsoo-ya!"Baekhyun menoleh ke asal suara—_namja _tan tadi?

Lelaki berkulit tan yang Baekhyun temui tadi langsung meraih Kyungsoo dari Baekhyun dan menggendong Kyungsoo yang pingsan menuju pintu. "Hei! Cepat bukakan pintunya! Teman mu pingsan!"

Baekhyun tersadar dari pikirannya sendiri.

"Ah, iya iya."Baekhyun langsung bangkit lalu meraih kenop pintu dan membukanya, membawa masuk Kyungsoo menuju rumahnya.

"Dimana kamarnya?"tanya Jongin yang tengah menggendong Kyungsoo.

"Sini, disini."ujar Baekhyun lalu membawa Jongin menuju kamar Kyungsoo dan meletakan tubuh lemah itu di atas ranjang. Hah, Jongin tidak menyangka, sudah bertahun-tahun terpisah oleh jarak, disini ternyata ia akan bertemu lagi dengan Kyungsoo. Disaat yang tidak tepat pula.

Jongin menghela nafas melihat tubuh mungil itu terbaring di kasur. Ia sangat ingin memeluk tubuh itu saat ini juga. Mengelus rambutnya seperti dulu dan mendekap tubuh itu saat tertidur. Baekhyun menyadari tatapan aneh Jongin pada Kyungsoo.

"Errr..bisa kita keluar? Aku rasa kita harus meninggalkan ia sendiri dulu."ujar Baekhyun dan itu membuat Jongin sadar dari lamunannya.

"Oh, tentu."

Jongin dan Baekhyun berjalan menuju pintu utama rumah ini dan dapat Baekhyun lihat disana ada orang yang bernama Chanyeol tadi yang ia anggap sebagai orang gila dan juga Sehun yang Baekhyun ingat dari kulit putih dengan _poker face-_nya.

"Terima kasih sudah membantu ku tadi."ujar Baekhyun pada Jongin senyuman manisnya dan tatapan teduhnya—itu membuat Chanyeol cemburu dengan cepat!

"Oh, sama-sama, hehehe."ujar Jongin menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal sama sekali.

"Apa yang terjadi?"tanya Jongin langsung tanpa basa-basi. Baekhyun terkejut, siapa _namja _ini? menanyakan hal pribadi sahabatnya. "Entah lah, ia tampaknya sendiri di rumah, aku akan menginap untuk menemaninya."jelas Baekhyun.

"Menginap? Bolehkah aku ikut?"tanya Jongin dengan lancangnya lagi dan itu berhasil membuat Baekhyun membulatkan matanya.

"YAK! YAK! Ayo Kai kita pulang, ibu mu sudah menelpon, kau harus beristirahat sehabis lari sore."Chanyeol merasa makin meradang dengan si Jongin ini. Yang menyukai Baekhyun kan dia, kenapa jadi Jongin yang terlihat ingin melakukan pendekatan?

"_Hy—hyung, _tunggu dulu."Jongin berusaha menolak karena saat ini ia tengah di tarik Chanyeol dan Sehun bersamaan hingga keluar dari area rumah Kyungsoo.

Mata Baekhyun berkedut-kedut melihatnya "Dasar orang gila semua." Sedangkan kini, Jongin, Chanyeol dan Sehun tengah berjalan menuju rumah mereka yang cukup jauh dari daerah rumah Kyungsoo. Alasan mereka bisa berada disini adalah karena mereka sedang lari sore untuk menyehatkan tubuh—walaupun menurut Chanyeol sambil mencari gadis atau uke cantik—hingga mereka memilih istirahat di salah satu toko di daerah rumah Kyungsoo.

"Jongin-ah, bukankah yang tadi kau gendong itu Kyungsoo?"Sehun bertanya karena ia sempat melihat sosok Kyungsoo yang sudah lama tak ia jumpai.

"Ya itu Kyungsoo, aku yakin itu Kyungsoo, sangat yakin."

Ya, Jongin yakin bahwa itu Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo-nya, Kyungsoo-nya yang sangat-sangat ia rindukan sosoknya.

**~ICE FLOWER~**

Hujan kembali mengguyur kota Seoul. Disinilah Kyungsoo, di depan sebuah makam di salah satu komplek pemakaman kota Seoul. Berdiri di bawah payung yang menaunginya bersama sahabat terdekatnya—Baekhyun.

Upacara pemakaman ibunya sudah dilaksanakan sekitar 20 menit yang lalu. Baekhyun sudah menemani Kyungsoo berdiam diri di depan makam sang ibu. Kyungsoo masih menangis dalam diam sambil memanjatkan doa yang begitu banyak jauh di dalam hatinya.

Ia memejamkan mata, menghela nafas dan air mata itu kembali mengalir di permukaan pipinya.

Baekhyun merangkul sahabatnya dan merapatkan tubuh mereka di bawah rintik hujan yang sedikit deras. "Kyung-ah, aku yakin kau bisa. Kau harus kuat, ingatlah bahwa Tuhan selalu bersama mu, dan kau juga masih punya aku, sahabat sekaligus saudara mu. Berjanjilah, kita akan melewati semua hal bersama."Baekhyun berusaha menguatkan sahabatnya.

"_Gomawo _Baek."lirih Kyungsoo sebagai jawaban dan Baekhyun memberikan anggukan sebagai tanggapan.

"Ayo kita pulang~"ajak Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menurutinya. Mereka berbalik menghadap kanan dan hendak berjalan sebelum melihat siapa yang berdiri di depannya.

_Mereka yang kemarin itu kan? Hah~, ada orang gila lagi—_batin Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Ada apa?"tanya Kyungsoo datar.

"Eum...bisa kita memiliki waktu berdua sebentar?"tanya Jongin pada Kyungsoo yang tidak mengenalinya sama sekali.

"Kau siapa hingga berani mengajak ku pergi?"tanya Kyungsoo semakin dengan nada datar. Baekhyun menyikut siku Kyungsoo pelan. Kyungsoo menoleh dengan tatapan datar, ayolah, ia sedang sangat terpukul, _mood-_nya benar-benar jelek!

"Kau tahu? Dia adalah orang menolong mu saat kau pingsan. Sedikit berterima kasih dengan ikut dengannya ku rasa tidak salah. Jika ia mulai membawa mu ke area 'bahaya' tinggal lari."bisik Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo dan itu berhasil membuat Kyungsoo mendengus kesal.

"Baiklah, ku rasa tidak masalah."jawab Kyungsoo pada lelaki bernama Jongin itu.

"Oke, aku rasa aku akan pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa besok Kyung~"ujar Baekhyun yang hendak beranjak.

"Semoga berhasil ya anak hitam."bisik Chanyeol.

Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo agar satu payung dengannya. Kini, mereka tengah berjalan keluar dari area pemakaman yang meninggalkan Sehun dan Chanyeol yang masih berdiri tegap di komplek pemakaman. Sore ini, mereka tengah mengunjungi makam kakek Chanyeol dan kebetulan melihat Kyungsoo yang tengah berdiri di depan salah satu makam.

"Baiklah, sekarang misi kita, jangan sampai kehilangan jejak sang _namja _manis nan garang itu."ujar Chanyeol.

Beralih ke Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Mereka masih berjalan dengan sangat sunyi di bawah payung transparan yang menaungi mereka sore ini. Suasana terasa benar-benar sunyi dengan rintik-rintik hujan yang mengisi semua kesunyian itu. Kyungsoo yang menatap lurus ke depan dengan tatapan datarnya. Sedangkan Jongin yang tampak menikmati suara rintik hujan sembari menikmati pemandangan kota Seoul saat di guyur hujan.

Mata Jongin berhenti pada sebuah _coffe shop_ dan hal itu berhasil membuat senyumannya merekah. Dengan santainya, Jongin meraih tangan Kyungsoo dan membawa pemuda mungil itu masuk ke dalam _coffe shop _tersebut.

"Kau duduklah disini."titah Jongin dan Kyungsoo hanya menurutinya. Setelah itu, Jongin beranjak menuju _counter _pemesanan dan memesan dua cangkir capucino. Setelah itu, ia kembali duduk di salah satu kursi, di depan Kyungsoo dan itu menghadap langsung ke mata bulat itu.

_Manis—_batin Jongin saat melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang sudah dewasa. Senyuman tampan kembali tertera di wajahnya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo? Mata sembabnya hanya menatap lurus ke dinding kaca transparan masih dengan datar—ia menikmati rintik hujan yang ada.

Setelah itu, tampak seorang pelayan membawakan dua cangkir capucino pesanan Jongin. Yang satu diletakan di depan Jongin, yang satunya lagi, di depan Kyungsoo. Jongin menyeruput miliknya lalu menatap lurus ke wajah Kyungsoo.

"Minumlah, itu akan membuat mu hangat."Kyungsoo menoleh ke asal suara—Jongin—masih dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Sebelumnya, aku ingin berterima kasih karena kemarin kau sudah menolong ku..."Kyungsoo menghela nafas untuk menstabilkan emosinya yang tengah campur aduk.

"...tapi bukan berarti kau bisa mengajak ku pergi berdua begitu saja tuan. Kita tidak saling mengenal sama sekali dan sebegitu lancangnya kau memegang tangan ku saat di perjalan dan mengajak ku pergi berdua ke _coffe shop._.."Jongin mengerutkan dahinya.

"...Mungkin kau akan berpikir "Tidak sopan sekali anak ini." ya, aku rasa kau berpikir seperti itu, saat ini, aku sedang benar-benar kacau, emosi ku sedang tercampur aduk, aku baru saja kehilangan orang tua ku satu-satunya. Jadi aku minta maaf jika kau mendapatkan kesan buruk pada orang yang bahkan tak kau kenal sama sekali."

Jongin berdehem sebentar lalu menatap Kyungsoo kembali. Sedangkan Kyungsoo, ia masih dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, biarkan aku perkenalkan diri ku terlebih dahulu."Jongin membenarkan posisi duduknya dan menegakan tubuhnya.

"Perkenalkan, aku Kim Jongin, atau mungkin, kau bisa lebih mengenal ku sebagai Kamjong _Hyung-_mu. Lama tidak bertemu Kyungie-ya."

**DEG**

Kamjong _hyung_? Kim Jongin? Kyungsoo sangat mengingat nama itu, tidak pernah sekalipun ia lupa dengan nama itu. Kyungsoo membelalakan matanya hingga membuat mata itu semakin besar. Ia sedikit membuka mulutnya. Tangannya bahkan sedikit bergetar.

"Kau—Kamjong—_hyung_?"tanya Kyungsoo terbata-bata dan tidak percaya bahkan kaget.

"Ya Porosoo, aku Kamjong _hyung_-mu. Ini, lihatlah."Jongin menunjukan foto yang selalu menjadi _wallpaper _ponselnya dan dapat Kyungsoo lihat ada foto siapa disana. Dirinya dan lelaki tampan yang sedang tersenyum di depan dirinya. Difoto itu, mereka terlihat lebih hijau, bahkan mata Kyungsoo saat itu tidak menglihat ke kamera dengan benar mengingat bahwa ia dulu buta. Dan Porosoo, itu hanya dirinya dan Kamjong _hyung_-nya yang tahu soal panggilan spesial dari Jongin untuk dirinya. Tidak ada satu manusia pun yang tahu soal Porosoo.

Air mata Kyungsoo menetes tanpa disadari oleh pemiliknya.

"_Hyung..._"lirihnya. "Ada apa Porosoo? Kau merindukan Kamjong _hyung_-mu juga?"tanya Jongin sebagai jawaban dengan senyuman tampan itu—LAGI. Senyuman yang selalu membuat Kyungsoo penasaran setiap malam karena belum pernah melihatnya.

Kyungsoo beranjak dari duduknya, ia menghampiri Jongin yang mulai berdiri dan saat itu juga Kyungsoo langsung jatuh dalam pelukan hangat Jongin. Ia membenamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Jongin—seperti dulu—dan rasanya masih sangat sama. Hangat, aman, tenang dan begitu tulus.

Jongin dapat merasakan dadanya basah sekarang dan ia tahu bahwa Kyungsoo menangis disana. Bahunya juga terasa bergetar. Jongin mengecup puncak kepala Kyungsoo dan mengelus punggungnya untuk menenangkan adik kecilnya.

"Hyung...kenapa kau baru datang? Aku sangat merindukan mu hiks hiks."

Maka saat itu, beberapa pengunjung _coffe shop—_pengunjungnya cukup sepi saat ini—terharu melihat adegan romantis saat ini.

"Maafkan aku, Kyung-ah. Maafkan aku karena baru berhasil menemukan mu."

**TBC**

**Ini masih panjang ya readers~ so, review jusseyo~**


End file.
